The Great and Unfortunate
by Celesti Rivers
Summary: Rowena will stop at nothing to teach the exceptionally-skilled Merlin how to properly harness and use his powers, even if he is Salazar's student. Meanwhile, Salazar's hatred for muggle-borns only grows, and Merlin's skills as a parselmouth, as well as his loyalty to Slytherin house, gives way to the development of a gruesome plan.
1. The First Sorting

**Hello all! This one-shot is written for the Race through Hogwarts competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. The prompt was "write about your house," and naturally I went right to its origins.**

 _ **Updated as of 17 June 2015.**_

* * *

 _1\. The First Sorting_

* * *

Salazar had to keep himself from shuddering as his eyes scanned the small crowd of children congregated in the Great Hall of Rowena's castle.

At least, he did not shudder outwardly.

When Salazar had first approached Rowena about helping with his and Godric's plan to start a wizardry and witchcraft school, he had not expected her to be so apprehensive. Rowena had abandoned her monumental and formidable castle, despite the fact that it had been built and lived in by Ravenclaws for several generations. He had expected her to be thankful for being given an opportunity to put the fortress to other uses. Its stone walls reverberated with memories that Rowena did not wish to live amongst. At least, with children milling around, she would be distracted from its perpetual echoes.

And yet, she was anything but thankful. In fact, her compliance to his and Godric's plan came with several conditions, one of which was enlisting the aid of Helga Hufflepuff as a founder of the school.

Salazar did not doubt Helga's import as a founder of Hogwarts, as they had decided to call it. She was a natural educator, and had been teaching witches and wizards in an abandoned pub, or something of that sort, for many years. In fact, the jovial witch was the most knowledgeable in the field of education of the four of them, and the remaining founders had much to learn from her.

No, it was not Helga's import that Salazar doubted - it was her values.

The witch wanted to educate _everyone_. If she found a child in a muddy ditch that could make flowers appear in her palm, Helga Hufflepuff would do everything in her power to turn that filthy muggle into an all-powerful witch. It absolutely disgusted Salazar. The rare obscenities of the muggle world that possessed magic were just that - rare and obscene. In Salazar's opinion, they were not meant to be accepted by anyone - muggle or magic - but to perish until none remained. They were a dark spot of chaos on the face of an orderly world.

Of course, Godric's boot would have found his bottom if he terminated their arrangement with Rowena, and the founders had to reach a compromise, because it was not only Salazar that was picky with his students.

Rowena was, as she ever was, extremely pompous and hubristic in the matter. She felt that only the most intelligent of children deserved to be taught. After all, as Rowena had put it, what purpose was there to wasting valuable time on an idiot by birth?

Salazar had taken the opportunity to assert that pureblood wizards and witches were likely the brightest, which caused Helga's features to contort into an irritated glare.

As for Godric, he was as impetuous and hotheaded as always. He believed that only the bravest children should be taught magic. There was nothing more disappointing, as Godric had argued, than a wizard or witch that was too scared to put his or her skills to use.

So that was how the four witches and wizards had compromised to educate who they preferred, separate from the other founders. The students would be in separate houses, living in separate parts of the school, eating at separate tables. Even in classes, there would be no more than two houses present in one room.

Salazar was not pleased. There were still muggle-borns in _his_ school.

"Salazar," Godric hissed at him. "Pay attention."

Salazar left his thoughts behind him and returned his attention to the crowd in front of him. They were huddled together like scared animals, staring up at the four adults with a mix of admiration and fear. Most were about eleven years old, while some of older ages were scattered amongst them. The four founders were sitting at a levitated table at the farthest end of the hall. Salazar spread out the rolled parchment on the wooden table and read the first name.

"Morcant Ahearn."

The boy was skinny and covered in mud. He could barely speak proper and coherent English - a common trait amongst muggle-borns that had begun to explicitly stand out to Salazar. The frail boy flinched each time one of the adults spoke.

It was no surprise to Salazar that he was picked for the house of Hufflepuff.

Going through the list was insurmountably dull. Salazar had found a few students that were pure of blood, some that were extremely ambitious to master magic, and a very cunning fourteen year-old. Yet, to his dismay, there were no parselmouths.

He should not have been too surprised at that. It was a rare gift to be a parselmouth that very few were born with. Usually, it had to be inherited. It was rarer still to find a witch or wizard that was the first parselmouth in a family.

"Aldreda Mercer."

The girl that stepped forward was small and covered in unbecoming bruises and scars. Her brown hair was violently shorn short and matted beyond belief. Despite all this, she stood the tallest out of all of the students, even those that had already been sorted. Her arms hung stiffly by her side and she looked Salazar directly into his eyes when he called her name. Salazar figured her to be only about twelve years of age.

"Tell us, girl: who are your parents?" Salazar asked.

"My mother's name was Jocosa, and she was a witch," Aldreda replied with unexpected confidence. "My father's name was Elric, and he was a muggle merchant. He kept her secret."

Salazar leaned back in his seat and whispered to Rowena, who was sitting next to him, "This disinterests me."

"Of course it does," Rowena replied with a light sigh. Then, she asked, "Where are your parents now?"

Salazar was not surprised that Rowena was interested in the girl. She spoke nearly perfect English, for a girl that originated from a clearly impoverished family.

"Dead. Killed by thieves in our home," Aldreda replied, her face stony. "They tried to kill me too, but I managed to cut off the arms of one of them with my father's knife, and ran with my mother's wand before the other could do anything."

In the corner of his eye, Salazar saw Godric sit up, his interest piqued. "What have you been doing since then?" he asked.

"Living day by day," Aldreda answered. "I have faced more than my share of thieves in that time, I'm afraid."

Godric stood up. "Then let those days end," he declared with a booming voice. Salazar rolled his eyes. His friend had such a mood for theatrics. "You are now welcome to the house of Gryffindor, Aldreda."

"Very well, next up," Salazar started as Godric sat down. "Merlin."

A small, skinny boy dressed in rags stepped forward. His hair was black as pitch, yet his skin was pale and ashen. Every part of him, from the way he stood to the way he hung his head, expressed fear and uncertainty, and yet his childish features were set in a determined frown.

"We don't seem to have your surname, boy," Salazar observed. "What is it?"

"I don't have one," the boy replied.

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Do you not have parents, or grandparents, boy?"

"I used to," Merlin replied quietly.

Salazar grimaced. There was no way for him to confirm his blood purity now. "Well, who _were_ your parents then, Merlin?" he asked, more so out of formality than interest.

"They was a wizard and a witch, sir," Merlin replied. "But they was killed by another wizard."

At least both parents were magic. That showed some promise to Salazar. Yet, he remained disinterested. For all he knew, they might have been muggle-borns. He could see Rowena's mind working harder than it ever did before, and he decided to stay out of her path. She was an unstoppable force when she set her sights on something.

"I suspect, then, that you grew up around magic," Rowena started. "Were you taught anything?"

"Yes, madam," Merlin replied. "My parents were teachin' me magic before they was killed. My papa always let me use his wand."

He pulled out the worn wand to show them, and held it as if he was a practiced wizard. "Very good," Rowena praised. "What are your skills, then?"

"Makin' things float, I can do that, as well as turning rocks into birds," Merlin answered. Suddenly, he grew uncomfortable before adding, "I could do somethin' that my papa and mum couldn't, too, and they thought me special 'cause of it, 'scept I'm not too good at it, madam."

"What's that, then?" Rowena asked. Her eyes gleamed with interest. Salazar had to keep himself from yawning.

"I can speak to snakes, madam."

Immediately, Salazar sat forward. He could feel Rowena's searing glare. "What do you mean, boy?" Salazar demanded.

This had certainly piqued Salazar's interest. None of the children before Merlin were parselmouths, and here stood a boy that was likely the first in his family, an even greater rarity in itself.

"When snakes hiss, it don't sound as hissin' to me, sir," Merlin answered. "And when I try talkin' to snakes, my tongue forms hisses, not words. They understand, and they like me."

"Rubbish!" a boy in the crowd shouted.

"Silence!" Salazar demanded, raising a hand. "That is very impressive, Merlin."

Suddenly, Salazar felt the nails of a hand digging into his arm. He looked to his right to see Rowena's angry complexion. "This child is _mine_ , Salazar," she hissed.

"He's a _parselmouth_ , Rowena," Salazar whispered back.

"You cannot even confirm his blood purity," Rowena argued. "He is an intelligent wizard, for his age, and belongs in the house of Ravenclaw."

"I can't possibly imagine a wizard of filthy blood being bestowed the gift of speaking parseltongue."

"I eagerly await the day that you are proven wrong, Salazar."

Salazar's face morphed into a glare to rival that of stubborn Rowena. "I demand that Merlin be placed in the house of Slytherin," he growled.

Rowena let go of his arm, but kept her eyes fixed on him. "In that case, I demand that you all leave my castle."

Anger bubbled in Salazar's veins, even though he knew Rowena well enough to know that she would never follow through with that threat. "You _mad_ \- "

"Salazar, Rowena, please," Helga interrupted. Salazar's angry stare turned to her.

"Don't tell me that _you_ want the boy, too," Salazar hissed.

"Nothing of the sort, dear friend," Helga answered. "I would not get so sharp with me, if I were you, as I am supporting your cause."

"Helga, what do you mean?" Rowena asked, her gaze turning frantic as she looked at Helga.

"Rowena, the house of Slytherin has half the students of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and a third of Hufflepuff," Helga explained. "Merlin will be in this school, and you will likely get the opportunity to teach him something, but it only seems proper that we allow Salazar this boy. He cannot help that he is so prickly and unfriendly."

Rowena's glare softened and she returned her attention to Salazar. "Very well, then," she said quietly.

Salazar nodded in satisfaction, ignoring Helga's jab, and stood up. "Welcome, Merlin, to the house of Slytherin."

An ambitious smile spread across the young wizard's face. "I am honoured, sir," he replied.

Salazar took his seat, the remnants of his victory smile still gracing his sharp features. He had never before met a child that shared his skill of parseltongue, so it brought expected joy to the experienced wizard.

Merlin would be, without a doubt in Salazar's mind, the proudest product of the house of Slytherin and one of the greatest wizards the wizarding world would ever see.

* * *

 **I always enjoy writing Founders era stories - there is so much left to the author's imagination, and it's a welcoming challenge to do the research into Old English names and vernacular :)**

 **Thank you for any reviews and favourites!**


	2. The Wand and the Wizard

**After much deliberation and planning, I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter. This story will explore Merlin's education at Hogwarts, as well as the dramas occurring between the Founders and the Arthurian legends. I won't stay _completely_ true to the actual legends. There are some things to which I'll add some of my own tweaks, and some things that will resemble the version of the legend as seen in the show, _Merlin_.**

 **So, onwards! :)**

* * *

 _2\. The Wand and the Wizard_

* * *

"This will be your new home, until those of you with families leave for the harvest season."

The small crowd of young wizards - all six wizards and two witches - crowded around Salazar like a flock of helpless and blind sheep.

Salazar made this comparison with some distaste. The children before him were far from the noble and powerful practitioners of magic he hoped he could shape them into. Of course, he was not one to turn from a challenge, and they all certainly had potential.

There was Arcturus Black, standing at the front of the crowd with an overconfident smug. The child was irritating at best, but Salazar knew quite a lot of the Black family to be convinced that he would make a brilliant pureblood wizard. After all, their motto was _toujours pur_.

Then there were the Greengrass twins - Agatha and Solon. It was a wonderful rarity to see twins in his lifetime, and rarer still for them to be so starkly different as the twins before him. Agatha had olive skin and long midnight black hair, while Solon had short, white blonde hair that almost blended with his alabaster skin. They were the best dressed of the crowd, of course. Nothing but the best was to be expected from the Greengrass family.

Those of lesser note were Diodorus Nott, Annabella Burke, Merwyn Yates, and Richard Smithson. They came from known pureblood families, but they were _working class_ families, and Salazar really only took them under his wing out of pity. Although, Salazar was mildly impressed with the cunning that fourteen year-old Richard exhibited - even if he was a bit dim for his age.

And, last but not least, there was Merlin. He was standing at the back of the group, his face void of expression. He was dressed in the same forest green robes that Salazar had provided to all eight of his new students, but he seemed uncomfortable in the garb. Salazar expected great things from him, as the only parselmouth in the group.

"There are benches and chairs scattered around," Salazar continued, gesturing around the common area of the dungeons that would house his students, "as well as tables, should you need to write anything. We will be teaching you how to read and write, of course. The fireplace is there, and please, do not bother the - "

" _Is that a mermaid?_ "

Suddenly, all eight children rushed to one of the windows overlooking the depths of the Black Lake to try to get a look at the merperson peering into the dungeons with blatant disgust. Salazar could sympathize.

"Ahem."

The chatter stopped abruptly and all of the children turned to face Salazar, who now had a very displeased look on his face. "As I was saying, do not bother the creatures of the Black Lake."

"Why is it called the Black Lake, sir?" Arcturus asked with a smug smirk. Salazar did not doubt that the insolent child thought it was named for his family.

"Because it is believed to be bottomless," Salazar replied stoically.

Arcturus's smirk dropped. "Is - is that true?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "If you keep interrupting me, you will be able to find out," he answered. "Now, what was I saying? Ah, yes, do not bother the creatures of the Black Lake. The wizards' rooms are up those stairs, while the witches' rooms are up the opposite stairs. You will find two spare sets of forest green robes on your bed, supplied by the house elves, along with fresh parchment, quills, and ink. Please do _not_ use the parchment unless you are asked to do so by a professor. Now, are there any questions?"

Annabella stuck up a shaking hand. Salazar nodded towards her. "How will we wash our robes?"

"There are baskets at the entrances of your rooms," Salazar explained. "Place your soiled clothing in there and the house elves will have them washed within the day. Anyone else?"

No more hands went up. Salazar gave them all a curt nod and exited the dungeons. The portrait did not even fully swing shut behind him when he heard the room erupt into chatter. With a roll of his eyes, Salazar strode down the halls and far away from the noise.

* * *

"Is it true?"

"Speaking to snakes - what a gift!"

"Can you show us?"

"There isn't a snake around, you insipid girl!"

"Maybe he has a pet snake!"

Merlin could felt his eyes widen as the room filled with more and more questions about his skill - or gift, as some called it. Questions that he could not really answer. Questions that he had asked himself. Each word was like a slap on his cheek or a hit on the head.

He wanted nothing more than to escape the rambunctious crowd and hide in his bed. A real _bed_. He still struggled to believe that. It was what Helga had promised him when she found him trying to break into the kitchens of a pub, and the soft-spoken Welsh woman did not seem like a liar to Merlin.

The boisterous chatter seemed to divert from questioning Merlin to the now bickering Greengrass twins. Merlin took the opportunity to run up to the wizards' rooms and escape the noise. He ran into the first room and shut the door behind him, leaned his back on it with a sigh of relief.

"Ah!"

Merlin shakily drew his wand and pointed at the silhouette in the room. The person slowly stepped forward, and the light revealed it to be Salazar. Merlin lowered his wand and gaped at the towering man.

From the moment Merlin had seen him, he knew that Salazar Slytherin was a powerful and ambitious man. His black hair was cut short in the Roman fashion that was often mocked, yet the nobleman wore it proudly. His beard was equally peculiar - almost like a sharpened point of obsidian. And yet, Salazar Slytherin had the most evident grace out of all of the Founders sitting at that floating table. Godric had been too boisterous for Merlin's taste, and Rowena attempted to exhibit a man's grace, which only clashed with her woman's grace in a very confusing way. Helga, meanwhile, emitted the aura of a loving mother, and that made it difficult for Merlin to look at her like some godly being.

Salazar, on the other hand, was a marble statue. Stoic and not a fibre of his being out of place. And, most certainly, not someone that would bend his knee for the comfort of others.

"I - I thought you left," Merlin stuttered out.

"I did," Salazar said in agreement. "This castle has many secrets."

Silence filled the room and made Merlin feel like his ears were ringing.

"I must discuss some matters with you, Merlin," Salazar started. "You must know that you are an extremely special boy."

"No."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I'm jus' a boy, sir," Merlin replied meekly. "There isn' one special thing 'bout me."

"Well, we will have to work on that horrid accent of yours," Salazar agreed, "but you have more potential than any of the children in that crowd."

"I do?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course. Let me see that wand of yours," Salazar said.

Merlin handed him the wand and twirled it between his fingers. His eyes trailed across it as if he was attempting to memorize every groove. He gripped it with his left hand and wielded it, aiming at a wall. A bright light burst out of the tip and shattered a lantern. Then, Salazar swished the wand again and the lantern was repaired. With a small frown on his face, he handed the wand back to Merlin.

"Very interesting," he said. "Wood of oak, phoenix feather core. Very rare, and very powerful."

"Does it matter?" Merlin asked as he eyed the wand warily.

Salazar's stoic demeanour faltered for a split second before he coldly replied, "Of course it does. The wand makes the wizard."

Merlin looked from his wand and into Salazar's eyes. "M' father was killed by magic from a wandless wizard, though. He was more powerful, even without a wand."

Salazar was silent for a moment, his mind scrambling for a proper answer. "Wandless magic is archaic," he finally said. "While some wandless wizards are strong, they can only do so much without a wand. You are powerful without a wand, Merlin. Imagine what you can do _with_ one."

 _The wizard makes the wand, not the other way around. Always remember that, son._ That was the first lesson his father had given Merlin, but the young boy wasn't sure if he would win an argument with Salazar.

"What's so special 'bout me?" Merlin asked.

"As a parselmouth, you have the world at your fingertips," Salazar answered. "Once you improve that skill, sharpen it like a warrior's sword... anything will be possible for you, Merlin."

"Is tha' what I'm called?" Merlin questioned. "Parselmouth? Persons tha' can speak ta snakes?"

Salazar nodded. "I am one, as well, and it is an amazing gift. People will call it a skill, but only the best of wizards are _gifted_ with this skill."

"So you can teach me?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"I will be teaching you a lot of things in these coming years, Merlin," Salazar confirmed. "That brings me to my most important point. In your time here at Hogwarts, people will attempt to steer you in the wrong direction. You should not let them, Merlin. You are a strong, powerful wizard, and you should not allow yourself to be brought down for the benefit of others."

"I should try ta be selfish, then?"

A faint smile graced Salazar's stony features. "No, Merlin. You _must_ be selfish."

* * *

Merlin walked down the staircase with heavy steps and prayed to whichever deity happened to exist that they would not swing around for the third time that morning. His stomach grumbled in agreement.

He nearly let out a sigh of relief when he placed his foot on the main floor, but he was cut short by another body hurtling into his back. Merlin stumbled forward, then swiftly turned around to face his attacker. It was a tall, gangly boy with a crooked smile on his face. He was dressed in the royal blue robes of house Ravenclaw.

"Can you believe it?" the boy asked. "They's feeding us, too. I woulda taken to books long ago if I knew that! Mah name's Uric, by the way."

Merlin nodded faintly as the boy sped into the Great Hall. He followed after him, and was shocked to see four tables taking up the previously empty room. Each long table was covered in a cloth to resemble the house colours. Merlin made for the table with the forest green cloth.

He sat down next to one of the witches - Annabella, if he remembered correctly - and across from Arcturus. There was a bowl of cooked barley in front of him and... Merlin's eyes widened considerably as he took in the small burgundy slab resting on top of the gruel.

He could not remember the last time he ate meat, but he was quite sure that it was from a squirrel his father had caught, and the strip of meat in his bowl of barley looked a lot more fatty.

"Barley and pork," Arcturus said with a trace of disgust. "Is this what one must suffer through for a good education?"

 _Pork?_ Merlin continued to gape at his bowl. He had never before seen actual _pork_. His parents never had enough money for that, but if Arcturus was right...

Merlin did not waste another second. He grabbed his spoon and dug into his meal before it could disappear. He noticed Arcturus watching him with a grimace in the corner of his eye, but Merlin did not particularly care. They came from different worlds, and he was not about to stop eating the most amazing meal he ever had for the sake of justifying his animalistic behaviour.

* * *

As Salazar led his students out of the Great Hall to begin lessons, Merlin could not help but admire the structure of the castle. It was _enormous_ and very sturdily built. It felt as if every stone held some magic in it, and most of the walls were covered in talking portraits. The portraits were mostly of Ravenclaws, according to the plaques, which Merlin found curious. He resolved to ask Salazar about it, if the opportunity presented itself.

The group entered a room in the dungeons of the castle. Salazar wordlessly waved to the tables and chairs around the room and the students took this as an order to take their seats while he took his place at the front of the room. Each table had a clay jar with a lid in the centre.

Salazar did not even pause before starting his lesson. "Today, we will be studying a particular jinx. Can anyone tell me what a jinx is?"

His question was followed by silence.

"Of course you cannot," Salazar continued with an unpleased edge to his voice. "It is a form of Dark Magic. Jinxes are minor Dark Magic. Hexes, which we will touch on soon, are moderate. Curses, which we will learn about a little later, are the most severe form of Dark Magic. Does that make sense?"

The students nodded collectively.

"First, the Stinging Jinx," Salazar started. "The incantation is _mordeo_ , with an emphasis on the first 'o.' The key to jinxes is to keep your movements decisive and firm. Now - "

Salazar pulled out his wand and swished it. As soon as he did that, all of the lids on the clay pots rose to the ceiling, and the objects inside floated out. The objects were rats - very large and likely dead, but seemingly preserved - and they each came to land in front of a student.

"Practice your stinging jinx on these rat corpses," Salazar ordered. "Remember: _mordeo_. Decisive and firm."

Merlin looked around at the students at his table. Merwyn had a peculiarly pleased expression on his face, Annabella was turning an interesting shade of green, and Diodorus had inched away from the table. Merlin returned his gaze to his rat.

The thing was grotesque, but he had seen plenty of rats in his short life. Dealing with them was necessary when stealing from pubs was the only way he could get food.

Merlin stood up from his seat and backed away a few feet. He firmly wielded his wand toward the rat and shouted, " _Mordeo_!"

A white light shot from the tip of his wand and hit the rat, causing it to jump slightly, as if the magic jolted some reflex. Only a few seconds later, its skin began to bubble and swell around a red scorch mark.

"Very good, Merlin," Salazar praised from behind the boy. He looked towards the rest of the class. "What are you all waiting for? The spell will not come out of your wands without your magic."

Merlin sat back down at the table as Salazar moved away from him and milled around the room. There was a strange tingling sensation running through his fingers. He itched to pull out his wand and try again. Another rat, another spell, another target.

There was something about magic that made it simultaneously frightening and addicting for Merlin.

* * *

Once every student had successfully performed the spell, Salazar dismissed them and allowed them to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Merlin was pushing his chair in when Rowena Ravenclaw strode into the room. He hung his head and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am here for you, child," Rowena declared as she removed her hand from his shoulder. She looked up and her gaze met Salazar's. "Surely, Salazar, you do not mind if I steal Merlin away for a mere moment. Only to give him some advice on his practice."

Merlin looked back at his mentor, who was standing in the middle of the room now, cold and stony gaze fixed on Rowena. The young boy could not help but notice how Salazar did not move to greet Rowena like men were expected to greet noblewomen - a small curtsy and a kiss on the hand. He wondered if this was because of Rowena's attempt to exert leadership befitting of a man, or if it was for another reason entirely.

"No, of course not," Salazar replied cooly. His eyes moved to meet Merlin's. "Remember our discussion, Merlin."

Merlin nodded meekly. "Yes, sir."

"Come boy," Rowena said to Merlin as her hand rested on his back and guided him out of the room. After they turned a corner, she asked, ""What have you been learning under the supervision of Slytherin?"

"We did a simple jinx today, but he says we're ta learn some hexes and curses, too," Merlin answered.

"Did you enjoy the lesson?" she asked kindly. When Merlin looked up at her, though, her gaze held a mischievous glint.

"That depends," Merlin replied vaguely.

"Oh? On what?"

"On what the professors want me ta be speakin' of their classes."

Rowena laughed airily. "You are a very smart boy," she decided. " _I_ want you to speak the truth. There is nothing that I value more than the truth."

Merlin paused, thinking of a proper answer. "Truthfully, Lady Rowena, there's not much exciting 'bout the jinx," he said. "There's no one we can be throwin' 'em at, and I wouldn' want to, really. Even if I had to, there mus' be easier ways to win a duel."

"Well, Merlin, there are easier ways," Rowena said in agreement as she stopped in front of a room. "I wish to teach you, if that is appropriate."

"As long as it wouldn' be against Professor Slytherin's wishes, then I s'pose I'll learn,"

Rowena smiled down at him and gestured inside the room. "Then, please, let us begin. And do call me Professor Ravenclaw."

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts in a review! :) Note: this will not be updating very regularly. There are a lot of things going on in my life that take priority, but I loved the ideas I had for this story far too much to just abandon it, so your patience is much appreciated!**


	3. The Prince of Enchanters

_3\. The Prince of Enchanters_

* * *

"Tell me, Merlin: what do you know about Charms?" Rowena asked as she slowly paced around the room.

Merlin stood in the middle of the stone room and fought the urge to turn around like a dog chasing its tail. There was something distracting about the way Rowena was circling him. "Nothing, I s'pose," he replied.

"You suppose?" she questioned.

Nervousness washed over Merlin like a tempest. He felt like prey, and Rowena seemed to be the predator eagle on the Ravenclaw crest. There was something about the noblewoman that unnerved Merlin and made him question every word he said. He had never before felt so frustrated with himself.

However, as he thought about all this, he realized that it forced him to improve on his weaknesses.

"I dun' - _do not_ \- know anything 'bo - _about_ \- Charms, Lady Rowena," Merlin stuttered.

"But you said that your father taught you how to levitate objects," she reminded. Her blue robes came into his peripheral vision, swishing like ocean waves.

"Yes, that he did," Merlin confirmed. "Is that a Charm?"

"Indeed. The Levitation Spell," Rowena answered as she came to a stop in front of Merlin. "Can you tell me the incantation?"

" _Levioso_ ," Merlin replied. "Emphasis on the first 'o.'"

"Levitate that goblet over there," Rowena ordered, pointing to a table behind Merlin. "Try not to spill the wine, of course."

Merlin whirled around and settled his gaze on the silver goblet. He walked up to the table it was resting on and looked at it for a moment, painting a portrait of it in his mind. He closed his eyes, imagined the cup rising into the air, thought the incantation, and, finally, tapped the goblet with his wand. When he opened his eyes, the goblet was levitating just above his head.

He turned around to face Rowena and awaited her response. She merely stared back at him with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide.

"Did you - did you do that _non-verbally_?" she asked incredulously.

Merlin nodded. "Was I not s'posed ta?" he asked nervously.

"No, no, I just..." she trailed off, her gaze moving to the goblet, which was still levitating in the air. She swished her own wand and set the goblet back on the table before turning back to Merlin. "I did not expect you to be able to perform non-verbal magic."

"I can only do it for this spell, Lady Rowena," he replied.

"That is still very advanced magic, Merlin," she said. "No matter. We will have to focus on more difficult Charms."

Merlin felt the same nervousness wash over him. _More difficult?_ That did not sound very good to him.

 _No. Steel yourself._ Something told Merlin that Rowena appreciated people that took on challenges, people that attempted to conquer all. Moreover, the young boy did not want to run anymore. Not like he did on the day the wandless wizard took away his parents.

"No Charm will be too difficult," Merlin declared confidently.

A surprised smile graced her features. "Go to the other end of the room, and summon the goblet from there," she ordered. "The incantation is _accio_ , and the wine is yours if you can keep it all in the goblet by the time it reaches you."

* * *

It was late when Merlin returned to the Slytherin House dungeons. His stomach grumbled - an irritating and familiar reminder that he skipped both lunch and supper - and he swayed from side to side as he walked, possibly due to the goblet of wine he had earned himself.

When he opened the door to the room he shared with the other wizards, he was immediately enveloped in darkness. Not a moment later, though, Merlin heard a hushed, "Lumos," and got momentarily blinded by a soft light.

"Declare yourself!" one of the boys shouted.

"Merlin. And keep quiet," Merlin answered.

The wand lowered to reveal its owner - Arcturus. He had a confused frown on his face. "You disappeared after lessons," he said observantly.

The corner of Merlin's mouth twitched with a sardonic reply, but he had quickly learned that Arcturus Black was better as an acquaintance than an enemy. "Yes, I s'pose I did," Merlin replied as he strode towards his bed.

"Where did you go?" Arcturus asked.

Merlin heard the groan of another boy, along with the ruffle of sheets as he sat up. "Wha's wif the noise?" a muffled voice asked.

"Merlin has been going on solitary escapades through the castle," Arcturus explained. "I am asking about his adventures."

"I was only summoned by Lady Rowena," Merlin replied bitingly. He did not want the Black boy spreading untrue rumours.

"What she want?" the groggy voice asked. Merlin thought it may have been Diodorus.

Merlin changed into his nightgown and slipped under his sheets before coldly answering, "Nothing."

"It could not have been _nothing_ ," Arcturus whined. "Father says that Lady Rowena is a man in a woman's body, that if any witch should be burned at the stake it is her."

Merlin ground his teeth to keep himself from jumping at Arcturus's throat. "She is trying to find out who my parents were," he lied.

"Who were they?"

"I do not know yet."

"Oh, but you must - "

"Good night, Arcturus."

Merlin pulled his sheets over his head and hoped that the other boy would take that as a sign to keep his mouth shut. He was not sure why, but the smugness and overconfidence of Arcturus Black had irritated Merlin from the first time he heard him talk. Perhaps it was his wealth, or the way he paraded it, but _something_ about the heir to the Black fortune caused a tingling sensation to run through Merlin's fingers.

The same sensation he felt when he had used a jinx on that dead rat.

* * *

Helga kept a protective arm around the young girl's shoulders as she guided her through the darkened castle. She hoped that her three colleagues would not be too irritated about being awoken in the eerie morning by her Patronus, for she desperately needed them to be in the best of sprits for the matter at hand.

She had found the girl wandering the cold Highlands alone, ropes still binding her wrists together. Helga could not fathom leaving her, even if she knew the risk of bringing a complete stranger to Hogwarts, especially when the school was still so young.

But she could not just _leave_ her.

"Dawdling in Dreams," Helga muttered to the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's Office. It spun to reveal the spiral staircase leading to what used to be the study of Lord Roderick Ravenclaw.

When Helga arrived, Godric, Rowena, and Salazar were already waiting. Godric had made a poor attempt at appearing well-rested, and Rowena stood next to his desk with her lips in a taut line, dark circles under her eyes. Salazar stood on the other side of his desk, a permanent scowl gracing his features.

All three gaped when they caught sight of the girl in Helga's arms.

"You must allow me to talk, and not interrupt me," Helga started.

Godric nodded and waved his hand, although he seemed none too happy about the request.

Helga took a deep breath before diving into her explanation. "This is Tolly. I found her on the outskirts of the castle grounds. She claims to have escaped a burning at the stake because her parents are a witch and wizard. Tolly, unfortunately, is a Squib."

" _What?_ " Salazar bellowed.

"I am not finished!" Helga shouted. The mere occurrence of the kind Welsh woman shouting was enough to silence him. "We must care for her, somehow. There must be some use for her in the castle."

"Filth like her is the reason we have these obscene muggle-born wizards, Helga!" Salazar shouted. "Why would you bring her _here_?"

"Because she's not _filth_ , Salazar - she's just a girl, and she'll be burned at the stake just for being in a magical family," Helga explained patiently. "Has your blackened heart finally crumbled?"

"You drive me mad, do you know that?" he seethed in reply.

"It was rather reckless to bring her here," Godric said. "You cannot be sure that she is telling the truth."

"Look at her, Godric!" Helga pleaded. "She is frightened, cold, and helpless. We _must_ help her."

Rowena sighed and looked at the young girl. She could not be any older than sixteen, and her mousy brown hair was thin and matted. She had streaks of mud all over her face and body.

"I wish to hear from her," Rowena decided. "What do you have to say for yourself, Tolly?"

"I - I dun wish ta cause trouble, Your Ladyship," she stuttered. "I can leave, Your Ladyship."

"Do you wish to leave?" Rowena asked.

"Rowena, surely, you cannot be considering this!" Salazar exclaimed.

"You forget that this is my castle, Salazar," Rowena replied airily. "So, Tolly? Do you wish to leave?"

"Tru'fully, n - nay, Your Ladyship," Tolly muttered. "I can help, I can! I's very talent'd at sewin' and cleanin' and I can cook barley bread easy 'nough."

"I am unsure of this, Rowena," Godric commented.

"And would you rather I throw her back out into the cold?" Helga retorted.

"No," Rowena answered. "Tolly, you will stay here, at Hogwarts Castle, under a few conditions. You must help clean the castle, as well as aid the house elves in the kitchens. You will be sleeping in the kitchens - we can place a cot there for you."

"Rowena," Salzar started as he strode around the back of Godric's desk to stand next to her. "Do not do this. She does not belong. She is a _Squib_."

"Salazar, you would do well to remember that anyone can be a Squib," Rowena replied icily. "You could have been one, your children may be Squibs... do not tempt Fate."

"This school will go to pieces if we let all of this filthy blood taint it!" Salazar exclaimed, his gaze moving to Godric. "We need wizards and witches like ourselves."

"We are not educating her," Helga said with a roll of her eyes. "We are simply housing her. Is a good deed beyond your comprehension, Salazar?"

"Do not make me out to be the villain, Helga," Salazar seethed.

"You make yourself out to be as whatever you wish to be, Salazar."

* * *

After two weeks of practicing the Summoning Charm with Rowena, Merlin could non-verbally summon a table from the other side of the castle.

Declaring the Summoning Charm more or less mastered, Rowena moved on to teach him its counter - the Banishing Charm.

"The incantation for this Charm is _depulso_ ," Rowena explained. "Place emphasis on the 'u.' To start, try to just send it away from you. Once you have that mastered, we will work on banishing objects to specified locations."

Rowena turned to a cushion resting on the only table in the room. She swept her wand in front of it, her gaze unfaltering, and the cushion went flying out the door. After a few seconds, she summoned the cushion back into the room and turned to Merlin with a proud smile.

"Now you try," she commanded.

"Lady Rowena, may I ask how these spells will help me win a duel?" Merlin asked. "You said tha' - _that_ Charms would be an easier way of winning duels."

"They are," Rowena replied. "These are the simplest Charms - you cannot build a house from the roof down, Merlin. And, of course, this particular set of Charms will allow you to summon a weapon or banish an enemy's weapon. Do not fret - we _will_ learn more useful Charms, but only when the time comes."

Merlin nodded in understanding and turned towards the cushion to work on the Banishing Charm. The Charm came easily when he had its counter mastered. All that he required was to imagine the exact opposite.

Rowena observed the boy as he banished and summoned the cushion repeatedly. Each time, the cushion flew a little farther away from him. She thought there was something endearing about his determination.

 _No, not endearing... powerful._

Merlin's determination had a severe edge of potency. This was a bittersweet revelation for Rowena.

The bitterness was due to the fact that he was Salazar's pupil, and not hers.

* * *

"The boy is incredible. Not only for a wizard of his age - for a wizard of any age!"

Godric raised his eyebrows skeptically and turned to Salazar. "Can you confirm this?" he asked. "He is your student, after all."

"Merlin performs as expected in my lessons," Salazar answered. "He can perform each jinx just as well as the next wizard of his age. Perhaps he catches on a little faster than most, but the strength of the jinxes he performs is not of particular note."

"Perhaps jinxes are a waste of his talent," Rowena suggested bitingly. "He excels at Charms."

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Rowena," Salazar replied in a venomous tone.

Rowena's eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she opened her eyes, she fixed Godric with a determined stare and said, "He could be a master enchanter if I had the opportunity to teach him more, Godric. However, it is quite difficult when this can only be done in private lessons in the evenings."

"What are you suggesting, Rowena?" Godric asked.

"That Merlin is to be moved to the house of Ravenclaw," Rowena replied.

" _Are you raving mad?_ " Salazar bellowed.

"Salazar!" Helga scolded with a mortified glare. She turned to Rowena with a huff. "Do you not remember what I told you about Merlin, Rowena?"

"Of course I do, but - "

"Then leave this matter well alone," Helga interrupted sternly.

Rowena turned to Godric with a helpless expression. "Godric, surely, you must understand."

"If I am to be honest," Godric started, "I do not believe you should be giving him special lessons at all."

" _What?_ " Rowena exclaimed.

"I am glad you see it my way, old friend," Salazar said with a pleased smirk.

"Do not mistake me, Rowena," Godric said. "I understand that the boy is gifted in Charms, but he is Salazar's student and it is therefore up to Salazar to educate him. I do not want students believing that we practice favouritism at Hogwarts."

"It is _not_ favouritism - "

"It is," Godric interrupted.

"Salazar will _never_ teach him the Charms I intend to!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Oh, he will learn the Patronus Charm, eventually," Salazar commented dismissively, "but why waste time learning the Baubillious Charm when one can simply use a Blasting Curse?"

"How can we unlock the potency of our students if your 'old friend' is so stubbornly ingrained in his ways?" Rowena asked challengingly.

Salazar observed his colleague with a sense of victory. Rowena had always been excessively competitive and hubristic, and he revelled in the joy of seeing her so flustered by the mere fact that the situation did not model her desires. He had tried once, in their youth, to teach her how cunning could get her anything she wanted, but the proud Ravenclaw had dismissed his efforts.

It seemed that the past was punishing her, and Salazar could not be more pleased.

"Very well, Rowena, I will try to appease you," Godric said, pulling Salazar out of his musings, "if only so you may quiet yourself."

"How do you plan to _appease_ me, Godric?" Rowena asked icily.

Godric smirked. "Well, if you were any other woman, I would gladly show you."

"Your chivalry is astounding," Rowena snarled sardonically.

The corners of Godric's mouth twitched, his smirk faltering for a moment, and Salazar could not help but think that his friend was ill-prepared to handle Rowena's temper. "If you so deeply desire to teach Merlin, then you must offer these lessons to every student," Godric started, "and the rest of us must do the same."

Any traces of joy on Salazar's face immediately disappeared. "I must be hearing incorrectly, Godric," he snapped.

"No, you are not," Godric said pointedly. "You will provide your lessons in Potions and that Dark Magic you insist on teaching to the rest of the students if they so wish to learn. All of us will teach our specialties to every student. Of course, our own students will be required to attend our lessons, but the rest of the day would be up to their desires."

"How do you plan to organize this, Godric?" Helga asked.

"Each of us will teach the students of our house for two hours every morning," Godric explained. "After that, we teach another house for two hours. For example, I will teach Rowena's students, Helga could teach Salazar's students, Rowena may teach my students, and Salazar may teach Helga's students. Then we repeat this twice more for the other two houses of students we have yet to teach. Simple enough?"

"This is not necessary, Godric," Salazar commented.

"I understand that you think your lessons are sufficient, but - "

"No," Salazar interrupted sharply. "I merely do not wish to teach the mudbloods. Why is it that every single time we are in this room, you all seem to be defending the scum under our boots?"

"Salazar, we have discussed this at great length," Godric said sternly. "If a man has magic, he is a wizard. That is the end of that."

"The whole point of these houses - "

"Was to appease your picky nature," Rowena interrupted coldly.

"I think I am the only one justified in calling people picky," Helga commented as she gave Rowena a pointed stare. She turned to Godric and said, "You, as well, are exceptionally idealistic in your selection."

"Idealistic? I would hardly - "

"Godric, please," Helga interrupted. "All of you make me sick to my stomach. Our goal was to educate wizards and witches, not to exclude them because of their origins and personalities. I quite like this plan, as I am quite certain that none of you would ever teach your students a damned thing about magical plants and animals."

"What would be the use?" Salazar muttered.

"Ask me that the next time you borrow dittany for your foolishly earned injuries," Helga snapped as she glared at the dark-haired man.

"Helga is right," Rowena said quietly. "We must rely on each other to make up for our shortcomings, even if we do not wish to admit that they exist."

"Very well," Godric agreed with a nod. "I will make the announcement to the students when we are breaking our fast tomorrow."

Helga smiled gratefully at Rowena. "Now then, would anyone like some honeyed wine?"

* * *

Merlin stood up without a moment's hesitation as soon as Salazar declared the lesson of the day over.

Ever since Godric's announcement that students could learn from the other professors, Merlin had been eager to explore the facets of magic left untouched by Salazar and Rowena. After lessons with Salazar, the students of Slytherin House could learn from Helga Hufflepuff. According to her quick description in the morning, she taught of the many uses and properties of magical plants, as well as the taming of magical animals.

Most of the students in Slytherin House scoffed at Helga's introduction, which Merlin found strange. Surely, they were in the school to _learn_. What would they learn by scoffing at new ideas?

Whatever the answer was to that question, it was beyond Merlin's understanding. He yearned to learn more, to master more magic.

As Merlin reached the ground floor of the castle, he stopped in his tracks. Students were milling about the entrance hall, creating an entangling crowd of people trying to find their way. Suddenly, a blonde boy in scarlet robes appeared in front of Merlin.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerily. "You are Merlin, correct? The boy that can speak to snakes?"

Merlin simply nodded and returned to searching the crowd for a way out of the castle and outside. Helga's lessons were often held on the edge of the forest on the castle grounds.

"My name is Cadogan Lynch," the boy continued. "I was selected by Gryffindor, you see. That's why my robes are scarlet!"

Merlin looked back at the boy. "That's impressive," he said monotonously.

"You should meet my friends!" Cadogan exclaimed. He turned to the crowd and waved his arms frantically while shouting, "Mabon! Aldreda!"

A few seconds later, two people appeared at his side. One was a tall and lanky redhead with a very freckled face and brown eyes. The other was a short girl with short, frizzy brown hair and scars on the skin of her tanned face. Her grey eyes were almost milky in contrast to her brown skin.

"This is Mabon Weasley," Cadogan introduced. "He is a muggle-born - very hard for them out in the real world, you know?" He paused and turned to the girl. "This is Aldreda Mercer. She is a half-blood."

Merlin nodded at them kindly, but his eyes remained focused on the girl. "Yer the one that cut off the thief's arms. That true?" he asked.

Aldreda shrugged and answered, "I hacked at the bone a few times, and then gave up. So not really true."

Merlin felt a combined surge of fear and admiration. And maybe a bit of jealousy. He wished that he had had that much courage when his parents were in danger.

"I should introduce you to some of the Hufflepuff House students," Cadogan decided as he grabbed Merlin's arm and led him into the now dispersing crowd of people.

"I really mus' get to Lady Helga's lessons," Merlin said.

"Nonsense - this will only take a moment," Cadogan replied before coming to an abrupt stop in front of two boys in yellow robes. Pointing to the one with long red hair and the beginnings of a moustache, he said, "This is Hengist Abbot, and this," he moved his hand towards the other boy, shorter and with black hair, "is Aeron Longbottom."

"Nice ta meetcha, Merlin!" Aeron greeted.

"Cadogan, I've got mah lessons," Merlin grumbled as he wrestled his arm out of the boy's grip. He forced a smile at Aeron and Hengist, "'Twas nice meetin' ya, too."

Merlin turned to leave the castle, but Cadogan followed right behind him. Once he caught up with the dark-haired student of Slytherin House, he said, "We should spend time together, Merlin. I think we would be great friends."

"Do you not have other lessons to get to?" Merlin asked irritatingly.

"Just Lady Rowena's lessons," Cadogan said dismissively. "She will not mind if I am late."

 _He will be in for quite the surprise_ , Merlin thought to himself with a trace of amusement.

"So, what do you say to my proposition?" Cadogan asked as the two came to a stop at the edge of the forest. "We could be great friends, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, if only to appease the boy. "Quite the plan," he said.

"Fantastic! Have a great lesson, Merlin!"

Cadogan turned to run back towards the castles, his robes billowing behind him. The boy nearly ran straight into Lady Helga as she was heading for the forest, but the woman did not seem offended. She merely laughed jovially and waved at the boy as he continued to run past.

Merlin did not know what to think of Helga's immense kindness. It was comforting, and it was she that he had to thank for bringing him to Hogwarts, but he found it difficult to see the benefit in being so optimistic and jovial. She was a soft-spoken woman, and it was a wonder that no one had taken advantage of those two particular traits - amiability and femininity.

Then again, being a powerful witch probably helped.

Once she reached the edge of the forest, Merlin realized that there was only one other Slytherin House student attending Helga's lesson - Merwyn Yates. The boy was very unnerving for Merlin, and so he tried to avoid being around him. It seemed, however, that it could not be avoided in that instance.

"Very well," Helga started cheerfully, seemingly unfazed by the small audience. "Let us begin with a lesson on dittany."

* * *

 **Just thought I should clear some things up about the OCs:**

 ** _The Black family_ was believed to be extant and pureblood in the Middle Ages. I added in the _Greengrasses, Burkes, and Notts_ because there's not much information to go against those families being around for so long. The Malfoys will  not be appearing as they only settled in the UK in the middle of the 11th century (about 50 years after this story).**

 ** _Merwyn Yates_ is the canonical character of Merwyn the Malicious (he's on a Chocolate Frog Card). Yates is the surname I gave him.**

 ** _Cadogan Lynch_ is the canonical character of Sir Cadogan (the knight portrait that filled in for the Fat Lady during PoA). Lynch is the surname I gave him for the sake of a last name.**

 ** _Hengist Abbot_ is the canonical character of Hengist of Woodcroft (settler of Hogsmeade, also on a Chocolate Frog Card). Abbot, again, is the surname I gave him. Yes, it is supposed to suggest a relation to the canonical Abbot family.**

 ** _Mabon Weasley_ is of my own creation, and I made him muggle-born because the Weasleys claim to have muggle ancestors.**

 ** _Aeron Longbottom_ is also of my own creation.**

 **Okay, that was long, but it felt necessary, so there it is! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. A Serpentine Journey

**Here's chapter 4 for you guys! :)**

* * *

 _4\. A Serpentine Journey_

* * *

While Godric could argue that Rowena was showing favouritism by teaching Merlin Charms, he could not do the same to Salazar for teaching Merlin how to perfect his skills as a parselmouth. After all, it was not as if just _anyone_ could speak to snakes.

However, as Salazar had feared, the boy's lacking vernacular hindered his progress in becoming a proficient parselmouth, so their first few lessons were mostly focused on reading, speaking, and writing in _English_ , not Parseltongue.

One particular evening, when Merlin was reading aloud from a scroll on the history of Ancient Greek magic, Salazar noted, with some pride, that he had been correct to an extent. Whether or not Merlin had a natural talent at Charms, Salazar could not say, but the boy was certainly a fast learner. After three weeks, his pronunciation had vastly improved, and his vocabulary had expanded considerably.

"... The most notable figure of our times, a true beacon representing the strength and grace of the Greek Empire, is Andros the Invincible, who is revered for his ability to procure a Patronus the size - "

"That is quite enough for tonight," Salazar interrupted as he reached for the scroll in Merlin's hands.

They were sitting in Salazar's office, not far from the dungeons where the students of Slytherin House slept. The underground room was lit only by a few candles and wall sconces, casting an eerie glow on Salazar's pale face. He appeared to be quite exhausted, and Merlin thought the man somewhat resembled a ghost.

"What is a Patronus?" Merlin asked as he passed the scroll to Salazar, who rolled it up.

"The Patronus Charm is very advanced magic," Salazar answered. "It is used to send messages, as well as protect against Dementors and Lethifolds."

"What are Dementors and Lethifolds?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"I believe that we have completed enough work for tonight," Salazar said, dismissing the boy's question. "Perhaps it is time you slept."

Merlin pursed his lips nervously and did not move, his eyes seemingly vacant. Then, just a moment later, he stood up from his seat and asked, "When will I get to talk to snakes, professor?"

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the boy. He was not afraid to meet Salazar's eye, and he had an eager expression on his face. _There would be no harm in a quick demonstration_ , Salazar thought as he pulled his wand out.

" _Serpensortia_ ," Salazar muttered.

In a small burst of white light, a snake shot out from the tip of his hand and landed in front of Merlin. The boy took a nervous step back, clearly startled, but he instantly calmed when he recognized the familiar shape and hiss of the limbless animal.

"Speak to it," Salazar commanded.

Merlin did not remove his gaze from the snake, which was now slowly slithering towards him. With steely determination in his eyes, Merlin opened his mouth and let the hisses fall out. Salazar raised his eyebrows in slight surprise as his mind comprehended the words.

" _Go into his robes._ "

Salazar met the golden eyes of the snake as it turned to him and he calmly ordered, " _Do not even think to do such a thing._ "

The dark-haired man turned to Merlin and asked, "Why would you command it to do that?"

It may have simply been a work of the light, but Salazar swore that he saw the faintest trace of a smirk on the young boy's face.

"I was curious if the rumours were true, _Serpent-tongue_."

Salazar laughed in that moment - a sound filled with genuine mirth. He had always known that the boy would be perfect for the house of Slytherin, but his suspicions had finally been confirmed. There seemed to be no shortage to Merlin's cunning.

"Very good," Salazar praised. "How did you feel when you talked to the snake, Merlin?"

"Humbled," Merlin replied automatically.

Salazar's mirth disappeared in an instant. " _Humbled_? Merlin, this is _power_. This animal is your will. You cannot simply feel _humbled_ by your skill."

A small frown settled on Merlin's childish features. "My will?" he echoed. "What would I want it to do?"

"Well, everyone has enemies," Salazar suggested calmly.

The frown on Merlin's face deepened. "I would not make this animal do something cruel for me," he said decisively. "If I am required to do something horrible, my own hands will do it."

Merlin's eyes bore into Salazar's as he spoke, his tone dripping with pride and confidence in his declaration. Salazar did not break away from Merlin's gaze for a long time after he finished speaking, but he did not say anything either. Finally, Salazar looked away and down at the snake.

Perhaps he had had too much of Godric's mead that day, but Salazar swore on his grave that there was an accusing glare in the snake's golden eyes.

* * *

The four founders of Hogwarts sat around Godric's desk in the Headmaster's Office in a palpable silence. Salazar had taken to glaring at the scrolls sitting on the oak furniture. He had come to hate that room, as it seemed that every time he was in there, he turned into a villain in the eyes of his friends.

"How are Merlin's Parseltongue lessons progressing?" Godric asked.

"Not as I had hoped," Salazar answered bitingly. He looked up - not at Godric, but Rowena. "He seems to believe that being a parselmouth is humbling."

Rowena blankly stared back at him, seeming unfazed by his searing glare, as she replied, "That is quite the shock."

Salazar raised a questioning eyebrow. "I did not expect you, of all people, to agree with me."

"I do not," Rowena confirmed. "I merely find it shocking that a _boy_ is more intelligent than you are."

He felt his vision cloud with anger and gripped the arms of his seat tighter to keep his rage at bay. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" he seethed.

Salazar could see Helga in his peripheral vision. She had a worried expression on her face, her eyes darting between Rowena and Salazar as if she was trying to determine if she should put up a Protection Charm between the two of them.

"Any form of power, regardless of its nature, should not be abused," Rowena commented. "You tend to lose sight of that fact quite often."

The anger washed over him like a wave breaking down a dam. " _Fact?_ " Salazar bellowed as he stood from his seat. " _You_ speak of facts?"

The mild expression of victory on the Scottish woman's face disappeared in an instant and the room pulsated with silence after the echoes of Salazar's voice died down. Salazar had prodded a sensitive topic, and Rowena's gaze had turned from haughty to murderous in a split second.

"Calm yourself, Salazar," Godric ordered calmly. Salazar turned to his friend, took a deep breath, and sat back down in his seat. Godric turned to Helga. "Anything to report of your students, Helga?"

"Things are going swimmingly," Helga replied. "Our house rotation system is working quite well, and it gives the students an opportunity to discover the castle in between their lessons."

Godric nodded and said, "Yes, I've found that I quite enjoy teaching students from other houses. A couple of Rowena's students are particularly good at Transfiguration. Does anyone else have any comments that they wish to voice?"

His question was followed by silence, so Godric added, "Very well. Good evening."

* * *

Merlin skipped a pebble across the Black Lake and watched it jump - once, twice, thrice - before disappearing below the dark waters. He picked up another pebble, turned to Cadogan, and handed it to the boy.

"Your turn," Merlin said. "Do not use too much force - just a flick of the wrist."

Cadogan squinted his eyes in concentration before he chucked the pebble at the surface of the lake. It skipped twice before disappearing, and he turned to Merlin with a look of victory as he enthusiastically pumped his fist in the chilly, late winter air.

"Did you see that?" Cadogan exclaimed.

Merlin laughed at his friend's strange fascination with skipping pebbles. He supposed that growing up as the son of a nobleman meant that Cadogan did not get many opportunities to get some dirt on his hands and do the things any other child would do.

"Impressive," Merlin praised. "By the harvest season, you will be able to skip the pebble five times - at least."

"Five seems excessive. Perhaps four," Cadogan decided. "Merlin, may I ask why you attend Lady Helga's lessons?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden change of topic. "They are interesting," he answered.

"Plants are _interesting_?" Cadogan asked skeptically.

"Yes, they are," Merlin replied, "and the animals she talks about, as well. Did you know that there are _centaurs_ in the forest?"

Cadogan's eyes widened in shock. "Perhaps I will have to start attending Lady Helga's lessons," he muttered, more to himself. Then, he looked up at Merlin and added, "In any case, I think Gryffindor's lessons are the most interesting!"

"I do enjoy Slytherin's lessons," Merlin admitted, "especially the most recent lesson. We made a Hiccoughing Solution. But I perform much better in Lady Rowena's lessons."

"Really?" Cadogan asked with wide eyes. "Lady Rowena's lessons are much too difficult for me. My Charms are always mediocre, at best."

"I could help you," Merlin offered. "I do not mind doing more Charms. They are very enjoyable."

Cadogan nodded eagerly, and the two turned to walk back to the castle together.

* * *

The matter was more severe than Salazar had first thought.

 _I perform much better in Lady Rowena's lessons._

Salazar fumed with anger and jealousy at the sound of those words coming from the mouth of one of his own students. And not just any student - the only student that was a parselmouth. Did Merlin really believe Rowena's lessons to be so much more beneficial than his own?

Whatever the case, Salazar was done bringing matters to the Headmaster's Office. Rowena could no longer hide behind formalities.

Once he reached the third floor of the castle, Salazar stormed down the hall towards Rowena's study and he slammed the door open with all the force he could muster. It let out a resounding bang as it hit the stone wall, causing Rowena to jump with a start and glare at whoever had intruded into her study.

The glare turned into a narrow-eyed grimace once she recognized Salazar.

It took Salazar another few heartbeats for him to notice Godric standing next to her.

"Do excuse my intrusion," Salazar said to Godric, his tone bordering on a vicious snarl. "I sincerely hope I have not interrupted an important meeting."

Godric only smiled, unbeknownst to the anger bubbling between his two colleagues, and said, "Not at all. I was just taking my leave." He turned to Rowena and kissed her hand. "I will see you at supper, Lady Rowena."

Rowena nodded in acknowledgement, but she kept her eyes steadily focused on the floor until Godric exited. Once the red-haired man left the room, Rowena's head snapped up and she challengingly met Salazar's gaze.

"Do shut the door before you begin shouting," she ordered before turning to take a seat behind her desk.

Salazar did as Rowena had asked and immediately cursed himself for it. That woman's voice was just about as controlling as the Imperious Curse.

He stormed towards the desk once the door was shut and demanded, "We need to discuss something."

"Yes, I presumed that that was why you interrupted my meeting with Godric," Rowena said aloofly.

"Don't be a fool, Rowena," Salazar said with a scoff.

Rowena raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I beg your pardon, Salazar, but I do not understand the nature of your warning."

"I see the way you take to Godric, and the way he takes to you," Salazar seethed. "I have known the man all of my life. Consider my warning a kindness."

"Is this what you came to discuss?" Rowena asked stoically. "My personal affairs?"

With a start, Salazar realized that that was not the matter he intended to discuss at all. He was not sure why those words had slipped out, but he refused to allow Rowena the opportunity to break down his stony exterior.

"No, it is not," Salazar replied. "I have discovered that Merlin believes he is doing exceptionally well with your lessons."

"We have discussed this. He is quite talented at Charms, not just for a young boy, but for even a grown man," Rowena confirmed. "What is your concern?"

"My concern is that he will lose appreciation for _my_ lessons."

Rowena sighed and stood from her seat, smoothing out her robes as she did so. The jewel hanging from her diadem swung slightly as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. At her full height, Rowena nearly matched Salazar, and she never hesitated to use that to her advantage. Intimidation was key for a woman in her world.

"Then that is your problem to fix," she replied simply.

Salazar felt the need to yell at her bubbling inside him, but the more logical part of his brain managed to subdue him with an idea that was practically radiating in its brilliance.

"I suppose it is."

* * *

Salazar watched as Merlin returned the last of the leftover ingredients to the cupboards, then returned to his table to finish cleaning the cauldron. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "Scourgify" under his breath. In a rush, Merlin returned the cauldron to the shelf and made for the door.

"Merlin."

The boy turned around swiftly, and Salazar finally saw the urgent look on his face. _Who has my students next...? Ah. Helga._

Salazar smiled faintly and walked up to Merlin as he twirled the scroll in his hand. He handed it to the boy when he reached him. "I noticed you have been enjoying the recordings of Ancient Greek wizards," Salazar noted, "and thought you would enjoy this particular scroll."

Merlin tentatively took the scroll from Salazar's hands. Slowly, he unravelled the ribbon holding it together and unrolled the parchment. "Herpo the Foul?" Merlin asked as he looked up at his professor.

Salazar nodded. "Quite a visionary," he praised. "This particular scroll is on the method he used to breed a basilisk. I thought it would interest you, since Helga mentioned you enjoyed the lessons on magical creatures."

"Yes, I do," Merlin confirmed. "Why is he called foul?"

Salazar had not expected the question, but the answer still came automatically. It was as if he could relate to the man on some level. "Some people misunderstood his genius, Merlin. It can happen to the best of wizards."

Merlin nodded slowly, as if the action helped him process the information he had just received. He rolled the parchment back up and asked, "Shall I have it read by our next Parseltongue lesson?"

 _How terribly smart he is_ , Salazar mused. "Yes, of course. A basilisk is a snake, after all."

* * *

 **Uh oh. Salazar and basilisks can't be a good thing. Thoughts on the relationship between Merlin and Salazar right now? Leave it in a review! :)**


	5. Handling Barbarians

**Time to see more of Salazar's "mystery plan!" :)**

* * *

 _5\. Handling Barbarians_

* * *

The plan was _perfect_. Part of Salazar thought it was _too_ perfect, but he could not let that discourage him.

Merlin was loyal to Slytherin house. Perhaps he would enjoy life as an enchanter much more than life as a parselmouth, but he was nonetheless loyal to _Salazar_. The boy clearly did not think there was any error in him being placed under Salazar's supervision, if his bold move during their Parseltongue lessons was anything to go by.

Moreover, Merlin had an insatiable desire to learn and accomplish. His interest was easily piqued, and he never backed down from a challenge. So, Salazar would present a challenge.

And now, the final piece to complete his perfect plan. A trapdoor hidden under an old Carthaginian rug, covered in doxy bites and dust. Beneath that hidden trapdoor was a collection of tunnels leading into an immense chamber.

A chamber perfect for housing a basilisk.

Of course, there was one obstacle: Merlin was far too kind. He easily befriended others, even muggle-borns, and had a streak of righteousness that vaguely reminded Salazar of his good friend Godric. Salazar would not be able to tell Merlin of his _true_ desires concerning the basilisk. Instead, he would appeal to Merlin's pride.

"Successfully hatching and taming a basilisk is deemed an impossible feat," Salazar declared during their Parseltongue lessons. "Imagine the fame that will come with accomplishing that."

Merlin pursed his lips, furrowed his brow in concentration. Salazar could tell that the boy was thinking deeply about his reply. He was clearly trying to choose his words carefully.

"What makes you so confident that we will be able to accomplish an impossible feat?" Merlin asked. "I am merely a young boy of eleven or twelve years, and you are busy teaching students. Even Herpo struggled to domesticate the animal."

"Yes, that is true," Salazar agreed, "but Herpo was _one_ parselmouth. We are _two_."

"And you want this to remain a secret between us?" Merlin asked. Salazar nodded in confirmation. "Why is that?"

"We would not want outside interference," Salazar explained. "That could ruin the project entirely. This trapdoor will only become visible when the password is spoken in Parseltongue."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh. His mind was racing with thoughts for and against Salazar's plan. He yearned to do something of note in the magical world - the world in which he so desperately wished to belong. Earning himself a name in the wizarding world could easily lead him to his parents' murderer one day - as if the prospect of fame was not tempting enough without that added benefit.

However, Merlin could also not shake the feeling that there was something terribly _wrong_ about Salazar's suggestion. The basilisk was a creature of Dark Magic, from what Merlin understood, and Herpo the Foul practiced some of the Darkest Magic known to humanity. Was it really wise to mimic him?

 _Perhaps it is us humans that make things dark_ , Merlin thought. He wanted to be right about that. That nothing was dark, that things were merely darkened by wrongful intentions.

And these intentions did not seem wrongful.

"I will gladly help with this project."

* * *

Merlin was in a daze during his entire walk back to the common room. He knew that he had just made one of the most important commitments of his life, but whether this was a good thing or a bad thing had yet to be discovered. Only time would tell.

"Regni Serpentis," Merlin muttered to the stone wall leading to the dungeons.

The wall slid away to reveal the entrance, and Merlin stepped inside. He heard the stone wall shut close behind him as he made his way down the steps leading into the common room. He was turning towards the steps leading to the wizards' rooms when the candlelight caught his attention.

Merlin changed his course and headed for the source of the light. He saw a boy hunched over something - what exactly, Merlin wasn't sure, as the boy's body was hiding it.

"Ow!" Merlin hissed as his knee banged into one of the tables. He had been so absorbed by the boy that he did not even watch where he was going.

His exclamation grabbed the other boy's attention, and he whirled around to face Merlin. The boy was Merwyn, and now that he had turned, Merlin could see what his body was hiding.

It was a small cage, inside it a pixie flying in mad circles. Its mouth was open, but no sound came out, so Merlin presumed that Merwyn had cast a Silencing Charm on it. The most horrific thing, though, was that that the creature's electric blue skin was tinted a shiny dark scarlet - Merlin quickly recognized that as blood - and its front teeth were as long as it was tall.

Merlin stared in mortification for at least a whole minute before his gaze shifted to Merwyn. The other boy had a blank look on his face, and when he met Merlin's eyes, he simply shrugged and returned to the pixie.

 _Run._

That was the first clear thought Merlin had had all day.

* * *

There it was. That piercing laughter. _Again_.

Salazar glared daggers at his supper in the mere hope that it would somehow indirectly stop Rowena from laughing in that way. He had heard all of Godric's jests at that point in his life, anyways, and not even all of them combined were worth so much laughter.

Supper could not have been over quickly enough, so when the students finally started trickling out of the Great Hall, Salazar nearly let out a sigh of relief.

Helga was the first to leave after the students, declaring that she had some matters to attend to in the kitchens. She was far too kind to the house elves, in Salazar's opinion, but there was no denying that the only time he saw a house elf smile was when Helga was around.

Godric left soon after, but not before making a big show of chivalry to Rowena. Salazar resisted the urge to hex him for his blatant stupidity.

And then, there were two. Rowena downed the rest of her honeyed wine before standing from her seat at the levitating staff table and descending to the ground. Salazar quickly followed after her, and met her stride by the time she was halfway across the hall.

"What is it this time, Salazar?" Rowena asked in a bored tone.

"Do you think yourself wise, Rowena?" Salazar asked in reply.

This caused Rowena to stop walking and turn to face Salazar with a irritated glare. Salazar stopped walking as well and challengingly faced Rowena.

"No, I do not think it," Rowena admitted modestly. Her look of modesty, however, quickly morphed into a smirk. "I _know_ it, Salazar. I certainly do not appreciate your tone, so please do address your purpose, or stop wasting my time."

The raven-haired woman could be so insufferably full of herself. Even in their youth, Salazar remembered how boisterous she could be about her intelligence. It was not at all befitting of a woman of her grace.

"Godric is an overly chivalrous fool that has the unfortunate habit of using women in vile ways," Salazar started with a sneer. "More than that, though, he is your colleague, and it is highly immoral to fraternize with - "

"You are a presumptuous fool, as always," Rowena interrupted sharply. There was a hurt glint in her eyes, but it quickly vanished until all Salazar saw was contempt. "There is no affair between Godric and myself, and you would be wise to end this theory before it further offends me."

"And why should I believe you?" Salazar retorted. "You, with your flowery words and devious ways?"

"Your accusations are ironic, _Serpent-tongue_."

"That is not a name I bestow upon myself, Rowena."

"Well, at least I am _devious_ enough to control the manner in which people perceive me."

"Do not forget, Rowena, that we share a ghastly secret," Salazar warned.

Rowena's contempt melted into a look that appeared foreign on her regal features. But it was a look that Salazar had often seen on his own.

Ruthlessness.

As soon as the word came to him, he felt the jab in his stomach. He looked down to see her wand pressing against his abdomen. Salazar looked back up to meet Rowena's eyes, hiding his surprise at her sudden change in demeanour. Rowena could appear murderous in times of rage, but never had she been so sly, so deceitful in her ways. She was too proud to threaten a defenceless man.

 _Since when did she turn so... insidious?_ Salazar wondered, half in annoyance and half in fascination.

"Are you threatening me, Salazar?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet. "Threatening me with a secret that is more shameful for you than it is for me?"

"I am a man, Rowena. It will be brushed off like dust on a bookshelf," Salazar replied back, his grey eyes fixated on her blue ones. "You, as a woman, will be disgraced."

"Not before I take your life."

She paused, continued glaring into his eyes, waiting for a response. When he didn't give one, she continued.

"Just like you took mine."

* * *

Rowena gulped down the rest of the firewhiskey in her mug. She set it down and slid it across the desk towards Helga, who gave her friend a wary look.

"You drink like a man," Helga commented dryly.

"Well, I was taught how to drink by one, so I should hope so," Rowena replied. "Another, if you please."

Helga raised a questioning eyebrow but nonetheless complied and refilled the clay mug with firewhiskey. She slid it back towards Rowena with a defeated sigh.

"What is that sigh for?" Rowena asked.

"I only wish you would talk to me without the help of firewhiskey," Helga replied. "Do you find it _so_ uncomfortable to talk about the things that bother you?"

"Yes," Rowena replied automatically, before taking a long sip of the burning drink. She set it down with a sigh. "Well, that is not quite true. I find it uncomfortable to talk about certain things... people... without being overcome by unpleasant anger. The firewhiskey subdues me."

"Are you drunk enough yet, then?" Helga asked in reply.

Rowena narrowed her eyes in thought before slowly nodding. This was why she went to Helga. The younger woman was an amazing listener, and she took so much care to not judge others for their mistakes. And Rowena had made plenty of mistakes in her life.

"Salazar is stealing away my sanity," she finally said. "The man is so hell-bent on teaching Merlin _his_ way. Then, he comes to me and makes wild accusations of - of - _impropriety_."

"Oh, Rowena," Helga started with a soft chuckle. "If _Salazar_ is hell-bent on teaching Merlin a certain way, then what are you?"

Rowena frowned at her redheaded friend. "What are you implying, Helga?"

"Only that, often, the traits that we find most bothersome in others are the traits we ouselves are ashamed to possess," Helga answered calmly. "You only notice Salazar's stubbornness because you, dear Rowena, are as stubborn as a mule."

"And why would I be ashamed of that?" Rowena questioned haughtily.

Helga roared with laughter at that. "You cannot tell me that your father never chastised you on your unladylike obstinacy!"

Rowena looked down at her clay mug as she felt her face heating up. "That he did," she muttered.

"Well, he had himself to blame," Helga reasoned. "He always wanted a son - and so he got one! Just in the wrong vessel."

"I suppose so," Rowena said quietly. "I just wish that Salazar would be more welcoming to the idea of teaching Merlin _together_."

"He is only unwelcoming because he sees you as a threat," Helga said.

"In what way?" Rowena asked sourly as her mind wandered to the encounter she had had with the man in the Great Hall. "I am a woman, and he is a man."

"Yes, but you are intelligent, and while he is cunning..." Helga trailed off and met Rowena's gaze before continuing, "Cunning is nothing without intelligence, as intelligence is nothing without cunning. And he knows that."

"I may be mishearing, but are you implying that Salazar _needs_ me?" Rowena asked with a scoff.

"I am _saying_ that you both need each other," Helga replied.

Rowena only scowled at the younger woman.

"Do not give me that look simply because the truth displeases you!" Helga exclaimed. "Perhaps _need_ is a strong word, but neither of you will ever unlock your vast potentials if you refuse to work together. And _not_ only when it comes to Merlin. This is true for any situation you will find yourself in."

"He would never be able to swallow his pride and admit that he needs me to progress in life," Rowena muttered with a venomous tone.

"And what about you? Would you be able to do so?" Helga asked with a knowing smile. It was quite obvious to the both of them that the concept of swallowing one's pride was just as foreign to Rowena as it was to Salazar.

For that reason, Rowena remained silent.

"Rowena, I will be frank with you," Helga started. "When it comes to Merlin, and any other instance where your path crosses with that of Salazar, you must work _with_ the man, not _against_ him."

"And why should I do that?" Rowena asked challengingly.

Once more, Helga met the piercing eyes of her confident friend and smiled warmly as she answered, "Because Rowena Ravenclaw is not known for fighting battles that she cannot win."

And with that declaration, the perfect plan unfolded in Rowena's intricate mind.

* * *

 **What could Rowena be thinking? :O**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	6. The Partnership

**Another Chocolate Frog card character to be introduced in this chapter... :)**

* * *

 _6\. The Partnership_

* * *

"Cliodna, my dear - could you spare a moment?"

The young girl stopped in her tracks and twirled around to face Rowena, her pale green eyes wide and her royal blue robes swishing about her small frame. She had a few scrolls wrapped up in her pale arms. The colour of their ties was bright green, which the Ravenclaw library used for scrolls with information on Potions.

Cliodna pushed a few strands of dark brown hair out of her face before bowing her head and answering, "Yes, Lady Rowena."

Rowena smiled faintly and stood up from her desk to walk up to the girl. She stopped a few feet away and joined her hands behind her as she looked down at the young druidess. Cliodna was most certainly one of the smartest students in the school, and the only Seer in the castle, but Rowena knew that she held little interest for Charms and wand-work. It was Potions and wandless magic that truly grabbed the Irish druidess' attention.

"I was surprised to hear that you will be remaining at Hogwarts during the harvest season," Rowena started. "I thought your family would be welcoming you with open arms, being magic themselves."

"They would, except..." Cliodna trailed off and looked away momentarily, blinking a few times, then moving her gaze back to Rowena. Her eyes seemed more glassy. "Except King Uther has allied with King Cynbel of Laigin, where we live, and my father fears that we will not be as safe as usual. He much prefers if I remain at Hogwarts, for my safety."

Rowena regarded the teary-eyed girl and felt her heart break for her. King Uther's tyrannic execution of magical folk was spreading like wildfire through the Isles, it seemed. Most druids - known for their pure bloodlines and ancient magic - managed to avoid execution due to their nobility and intelligence. However, the cost was everything but the clothes on their backs, and most druid tribes found themselves back in the homes of their ancestors - the wilderness.

"Your father is very wise," Rowena praised in a quiet voice. "And may I ask, if you don't mind, how you're finding those scrolls on..."

"Alihosty Draught and Befuddlement Draught," Clidona finished with a blush. "I - I'm sorry, my lady. I only asked Lord Slytherin for some extra reading, I thought it would be proper, oh I'm so - "

"Calm yourself, Cliodna," Rowena interrupted with an amused chuckle as the girl's blush deepened. "I was only curious. So, is that where you go in the evenings? Lord Slytherin's Potions room?"

Clidona nodded meekly and added, "With his permission, Lady Rowena."

Rowena smiled. "Of course. On your way, then - I suspect that Lord Gryffindor does not appreciate late arrivals."

Cliodna smiled gratefully before turning and running out of the classroom. As Rowena watched the girl's retreating figure, she couldn't help the victorious smirk that graced her fair features.

* * *

Rowena watched from one of the towers as Godric and Helga led the group of students that would be going home for the harvest season to the gates of the castle grounds. The group was small, and most of the children were from her and Salazar's houses, but there were a few scattered among the crowd that belonged to Helga and Godric.

As they approached the summer months, the founders had decided that if they were to be a safe haven for magical children, then they must consider the fact that most of their students were orphans or Muggle-borns that were hatefully cast aside by their parents. They agreed unanimously to allow those without families to remain at Hogwarts year round. Between the four lords and ladies, they had more than enough resources to feed and house the children. Surprisingly, Salazar agreed without a fight.

However, as Rowena's eyes found a small, skinny figure in green robes standing by the gates, Salazar's compliance no longer seemed surprising. Merlin exuberantly waved goodbye to a boy in scarlet robes - Cadogan, if she remembered correctly - then headed back towards the castle with Godric and Helga.

Back into Salazar's arms. And, soon enough, Rowena's.

Rowena turned on her heel and headed down the stone steps until she reached the gloomy dungeons of the castle. As she approached a classroom, its door ajar, she could hear the soft bubbling of a potion and the sound of a knife softly hitting wood.

The raven-haired noblewoman stepped into the classroom and kept her sights trained on Salazar, ignoring the blue-robed girl that was tending to the potion. He was seated at his desk and poring over severals scrolls haphazardly strewn before him. For a mere moment, Rowena felt a falter in her step. With Salazar's grey eyes trained on his desk and his brow furrowed in determination, he almost resembled his younger self that Rowena had known in their better days. The Salazar that would actually smile from time to time.

Rowena quickly shook that thought from her mind. It wasn't too difficult to do so once Salazar looked up at her with his usual searing glare, outlining the wrinkles of worry on his forehead and around his eyes - far too many for a man of twenty-seven years. She fixed him with a scowl of her own, challenging him to even dare to give her some offhanded remark. In her peripheral vision, Rowena could see Cliodna looking at the pair with wide eyes darting back and forth, until she finally decided that it would be wiser to keep a more watchful eye on her potion.

"I came to apologize," Rowena declared. "I was wrong to ever try to steal Merlin from you. He is every bit a Slytherin - except for his blood, of course."

Salazar's glare faltered for a moment and Rowena had to keep herself from cheering. "Is that so?" he asked calmly, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Yes, it is so, and I've come to quite the revelation," she continued. "You see, while my intelligence may far surpass yours, only you possess the cunning to properly harness it. Unfortunately, there's not much to do with cunning if you haven't got intelligence."

"This is starting to sound like an excuse for you to insult me, Rowena," Salazar snapped, his eyes narrowing at the over-confident woman standing before his desk. She laughed at him, and for a moment he thought that she looked an awful lot like the younger, carefree Rowena.

"Nothing of the sort, Salazar," she assured him. "My point is that I will not work against you when it comes to Merlin. We both have the boy's best interest at heart, I believe, and I have concocted a plan to make his appreciation for your teachings grow."

Salazar's narrow-eyed glare did not falter. He would not trust Rowena so easily. Why should he need her help, anyways? Sure, Merlin still enjoyed Rowena's classes more, but he was helping Salazar with the basilisk. That had to mean something to the boy. Then again, if Merlin truly enjoyed Charms so much, he feared that the boy may have been confiding more in Rowena than in Salazar. He couldn't take the risk and desired to enforce his place in the boy's loyalties. If Rowena wished to help him, then so be it.

"What sort of plan is this, exactly?" Salazar finally asked.

Rowena smiled victoriously before explaining. "I believe that all Merlin requires is a... _person_ , so to speak. A certain person to help him unleash his potential for being a Potioneer and a practitioner of Dark Magic, as you so desire."

"And what person did you have in mind?" Salazar asked. "What person could be better equipped to educate Merlin then either one of us?"

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps it is our noble stature and age that makes it hard for Merlin to find a connection with what he is studying? The boy probably feels like he is walking on swords when he is around us," Rowena suggested. "The person that I had in mind would be missing these specific qualities. Someone that Merlin could talk to without fear of reprimand. A person that is... right under our noses."

"Who, Helga?" Salazar asked sarcastically.

Rowena only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, you get offended when I say that I am more intelligent than you are," she muttered darkly. With a heavy sigh, she finally turned her attention to Cliodna, who was extremely engrossed in her potion-making. "Cliodna, my dear, how is your potion coming along?"

Cliodna looked up with a startled expression and quickly replied, "Perfectly, Lady Rowena. Thank you for your inquiry."

"It is my pleasure. You are, after all, quite skilled at Potions," she said. Rowena turned her smug gaze back to Salazar as she added, "Even though you are in the house of Ravenclaw, it seems you have a deeper liking for Lord Slytherin's teachings."

Salazar's glare contorted into a look of understanding in an instant. He began to laugh softly and shake his head as he praised, "You never cease to amaze, Rowena."

"Now, where would the fun be in ceasing to amaze?"

* * *

Merlin approached Lady Rowena's office with great caution. Whenever he would get summoned by Lord Salazar or Lady Rowena, he always had the sneaking suspicion that things weren't quite as they seemed. Of course, he was not at all insulted by the extra attention, but he found that he was often biting his tongue in their presences, and sometimes, it felt like the attention they were giving Merlin had less to do with him and more to do with their own rivalry.

However, as soon as Merlin entered Rowena's office, he realized that he was not the only one that had been summoned. Rowena was sitting at her desk and looked up to smile kindly at Merlin when he entered. Opposite her stood a girl about his age in the royal blue robes of house Ravenclaw. She looked over at him with pale green eyes that seemed to be perpetually startled before moving her attention back to Rowena. Merlin walked up to the desk and stood beside the girl.

"Merlin, I would like to introduce you to one of my students," Rowena started. "This is Cliodna."

Merlin turned to face the girl and offered her a smile and a small bow as he said, "Pleased to meet you, Cliodna."

Cliodna smiled and return and quietly replied, "It is my pleasure to meet you, as well, Merlin."

As the two children turned their attention back to Rowena, the woman could not help but think that this was quite the plan. "You know, Merlin, Cliodna is a bit different from the other students. She does not only possess magic - she is also a druidess," Rowena continued. She decided it would be best to keep the matter of her being a Seer a secret. It was not something many people would willingly share, and Rowena would allow the girl to choose to reveal that particular fact when she deemed it proper to do so. "Now, the two of you have something in common. Can either of you place your finger on what that might be?"

Merlin stared back at Rowena with a confused frown, while Cliodna bowed her head and looked aimlessly around the room. Her eyes seemed to be trying their hardest to avoid the gazes of Rowena and Merlin, and Merlin couldn't help but think that she knew something he didn't. It did not seem like she would be replying any time soon, though, so Merlin decided to take that upon himself.

"No, my lady," he answered modestly.

"You see, Merlin, while _you_ are in the house of Slytherin, you are exceptionally talented at Charms, which are my teachings. Similarly, while Cliodna is in the house of Ravenclaw, she is exceptionally talented at Potions, Professor Slytherin's teachings," Rowena explained. "Moreover, you will both be at Hogwarts Castle over the summer. Salazar and I only thought that it seemed beneficial that you should learn from each other."

 _Salazar and I_. The words rung in Merlin's head as he spared a sideway glance at Cliodna, who seemed suspiciously nervous.

This was one of those instances, Merlin decided, in which nothing was as it seemed.

* * *

If someone had asked Merlin what he thought of Cliodna when they had first met, he would have admitted that he had not been terribly impressed. The people that Merlin counted as close friends were humorous, talkative, and ambitious - like Cadogan. His friend from house Gryffindor already knew that he wanted to become a knight when he was older. The young druidess, however, seemed timid and far too soft-spoken for Merlin's liking. He had been initially surprised that she was in house Ravenclaw and not under Helga's supervision.

However, after their first session, Merlin realized that he was mistaken. Cliodna possessed the same raw intelligence and determination that Rowena displayed, and he was ashamed to admit that he found it a bit intimidating - especially when she scolded him for over-stirring a potion.

Then, after their second session, it became clear to Merlin that Cliodna was one of the most impressive students in that school. She may not have been as talented at Charms as Merlin was, but she was determined to learn, and that was a trait that Merlin admired.

Now, they were sitting by the Black Lake, enjoying the remnants of summer. Merlin procured some non-burning flames and held them in his hand, tossing them back and forth. Cliodna watched in amusement and scrambled to catch the harmless ball of fire when he sent it towards her.

Holding the flickering fire in her two hands, Cliodna let out a laugh and said, "To think that I used to find Charms dull."

"I could say the same about potion-making," Merlin admitted. "I much prefer using my wand than heating a cauldron, but I have to admit that many of the theories of famous Potioneers are intriguing."

"Of course they are. Potions is a fascinating subject, after all," Cliodna said with a smirk. "Your potion-making skills have improved a lot this summer," she added as she took out her wand and extinguished the flames in her hands.

"The same goes for you and your skill as an enchanter," Merlin praised. He paused and gave her a sideway glance before nervously adding, "Do you think we could remain friends? Outside of our sessions, I mean."

Cliodna smiled brightly at him as she answered, "Of course we can!"

Merlin felt a smile tugging at his lips as he quietly said, "Great. Because you really are a great friend."

"Yes, and from one friend to another, I have heard some interesting news," Cliodna continued quietly, her smile faltering. "I don't suppose I should be saying this to anyone - I shouldn't actually know this myself - but it's just so shocking that I must share it with you."

Merlin frowned and turned to meet Cliodna's eyes. "What news? Who have you heard it from?" he asked eagerly.

Cliodna bit her lip nervously and quickly scanned their surroundings before answering, "I heard Lady Rowena talking to someone in her office... a woman visiting the castle, but she sounded like a close friend of the Ravenclaw family."

"Who was this woman?" Merlin prompted.

Cliodna's pale green eyes met his brown ones as she answered him in a low, grave voice.

"It was the Lady Igraine. King Uther's stepdaughter will be attending Hogwarts."

* * *

 **Ha, you thought I forgot about Morgana? Nah.**

 **Yes, I am aware that Cliodna wasn't a Seer (canonically speaking), but it will play an important role in the future, and she had those birds that cured sick people, so she seems like the kind of person that would have insight into things like death. That's my reasoning, anyways.**

 **Thanks for reading - don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Meeting the Fay

**Yes, I am on a roll. Jack and Jill rolling down the hill. Rickrolling. Okay, I'll stop.**

 **Okay, so here's chapter 7! Merlin's second year kicks off...**

* * *

 _7\. Meeting the Fay_

* * *

Merlin sat with his fellow green-robed students at the long table with the Slytherin crest boldly levitating above it as a timid crowd of children filed into the Great Hall to be hand-picked by the four lords and ladies that founded Hogwarts. He did feel some level of sympathy for the dishevelled newcomers - at least when he had first arrived at Hogwarts, there was no additional audience. Just the four founders and a few frightened children.

Now, the new students were being surveyed by a much larger audience - twice the size of the one that Merlin had faced. Of course, some of the second year students were not very intimidating at all. Merlin met Cliodna's eyes and noticed that she was smiling in a very kind and encouraging manner. However, that could not be said for most of his fellow housemates.

In fact, the only house Slytherin student that actually seemed to be paying attention was Diodorus - who was sitting across from Merlin - but that was probably due to the fact that his younger brother was now facing the scrutiny of the four founders. Needless to say, young Aldric Nott quickly joined his brother. Next to Diodorus, Arcturus made a show of yawning from time to time and fidgeting with the table cloth. Next to Merlin, Solon sat as still and stoic as the gargoyles standing guard on the castle's towers.

In all honesty, though, it was not as if Merlin himself was paying very much attention. That is, until he heard the name that had been haunting his mind for the last few weeks.

"Next," Salazar's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "Morgana Pendragon."

It seemed that Merlin was not the only one that tensed at that name. The Great Hall settled into a deafening and still silence. Even the sounds of the creaking wooden benches, shuffling robes, and hushed whispers between friends seemed to have dissipated. The large hall was filled with a tension so thick that not even Lord Gryffindor's sword could cut through it. Even Arcturus ceased his feigned annoyance and stared slack-jawed as a raven-haired girl in a shimmering purple bliaud approached the front of the Great Hall.

Thanks to Cliodna's warning a few weeks earlier, Merlin was not as surprised as his housemates; however, it was still shocking to actually see the stepdaughter of vicious King Uther within the walls of Hogwarts. It caused an eerie feeling to crawl up Merlin's spine. In any case, he took advantage of his relative lack of surprise and decided to do what Salazar had taught him best - pay attention to details.

Merlin looked up at the levitating table where the four lords and ladies sat. Salazar looked absolutely livid, his fists clenched on top of the parchment that had the names of all of the students. Helga kept glancing uncertainly in Rowena's direction, but made every attempt to remain the picture of perfect poise. Godric looked a bit insulted, his nose wrinkled and mouth contorted into a grimace. Merlin supposed that it had something to do with the fact that any mere mortal would dare call himself the 'chief of dragons.'

As for Rowena, she looked to be the picture of flawless serenity, as she always did.

"Morgana, tell us of your parentage," Rowena prompted kindly.

Merlin frowned slightly. Up until that moment, it had always been Salazar to initiate the questioning. Not only for this particular sorting, but also the one that Merlin had been a part of. Merlin had always thought that it had something to do with Salazar's strict guidelines for what types of students he wished to accept, so it struck him as strange that Rowena should be the one to start the questioning.

"My mother is the Lady Igraine, a pureblood witch, Duchess of Cornwall, and Queen of Camelot," Morgana answered in a clear and projected voice. She did not seem the slightest bit nervous. "My father is - _was_ \- Gorlois of Tintagel. His magical status is unknown to me, Lady Ravenclaw."

In that moment, Salazar leaned in closer to Rowena and whispered something. Rowena quickly turned to give him a searing glare before returning her attention to Morgana - an exchange that, while not uncommon between the lord and lady, seemed strange to Merlin. There was definitely something about Morgana that was unsettling for all of the founders, and Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that Rowena was somehow involved.

"And what is your greatest aspiration in life?" Rowena asked.

Finally, Merlin observed with a bit of amusement, Morgana's stony exterior seemed to crack. She looked down as she replied, her voice quieter than before. "I - I wish to explore the healing arts, Lady Ravenclaw, as well as..." Morgana trailed off and nervously glanced around the room before continuing. "As well as... any and all types of magic."

"Then your desire to learn will make you a wonderful addition to house Ravenclaw," Rowena declared proudly. Merlin, however, could not help but think that she was hiding something in her answer.

Morgana bowed stiffly before heading towards the table with the Ravenclaw crest glowing above it and taking a seat next to Cliodna. The druidess looked up in that moment and Merlin found her eyes once more. She looked absolutely pale and frightened, so Merlin gave her a curt nod and a smile, hoping that it translated into some form of a kind gesture.

The sorting of the students wrapped up quickly after that, back to Salazar initiating the rounds of questions. The only other _notable_ addition to house Slytherin, aside from Diodorus' younger brother, was a girl named Natalia Selwyn. She took a seat near the other two girls, Agatha and Annabella, and seemed to be trying quite hard to contribute to their conversation.

Merlin turned his attention to the conversation between Diodorus, Arcturus, and Solon. He did not have much of an appetite after the troubling news of Morgana being sorted into Cliodna's house. He knew how much his friend's family feared King Uther, and the mortified look on her face suggested that she had not expected to have to face Morgana so soon.

"Memory Charms are tricky things, of course," Arcturus' voice broke Merlin out of his thoughts. The boys' conversation was about some Muggle that had stumbled into the grounds of the Black Manor during the harvest season. "The buffoon was a drooling mess by the end of it! Teaches those filthy Muggles to stay away from the Black family."

"Would it not be easier to put up wards against Muggles on your home?" Merlin suggested. The three boys gave him strange looks, so he decided to elaborate on the Charm that Rowena had once taught him. "To keep them out in the first place, of course. The spell is called - "

"Well, Merlin, part of the fun is watching them walk into a trap," Arcturus replied with a wicked grin, interrupting Merlin's spiel on the Charm. "But, of course, you would not know that, being an _orphan_. Were your parents even _purebloods_? I bet not."

"Arcturus..." Solon started in a bored tone that Merlin thought was supposed to resemble warning. "He's a parselmouth."

"According to _him_ ," Arcturus spat, turning to Merlin with a challenging smirk.

Merlin ground his teeth, his vision slowly turning red. He _was_ a parselmouth. "I can prove it, if it pleases you," he suggested.

Without waiting for an answer, Merlin stood from his seat and stepped up onto the bench. He drew his wand, muttered a quick "Serpentsortia," and in a flash of white light, a snake shot out from his wand. He briefly glanced at Arcturus to see that his smirk had been wiped off of his smug features. The boy was now pale with fear.

" _Tease him a bit, but cause no harm_ ," Merlin instructed the snake. " _Poke around his hair and such._ "

The snake turned on Arcturus and did as commanded. It shot back and forth, slithered across his plate of food tauntingly, and in reply Arcturus let out several frightened whimpers that brought much joy to Merlin. However, his mirth did not last long.

"Merlin!" a femminine voice bellowed in anger.

Silence settled on the Great Hall and Merlin turned his attention to the levitating table at the front. Rowena had stood from her seat and was sending him the most murderous glare he had ever seen on the woman's features. Godric and Helga both seemed to be in some type of shell-shocked state, while Salazar...

Salazar was attempting to hide a pleased grin, and failing miserably.

Rowena drew her wand and aimed it at her neck. Her next words were amplified immensely, bouncing off of the stone walls and causing a shiver to travel down Merlin's spine. "This level of disrespect is highly unexpected from you. Report to the Headmaster's Office after supper, and do away with that snake. Right this minute!"

Merlin bowed his head and stepped down from the bench, his face hot with embarrassment as he made the snake slithering across the table disappear. However, a smile managed to break through, and for two reasons.

One, Arcturus flinched each time Merlin looked his way.

Two, Salazar still looked amused beyond words.

* * *

"Magic is _not_ a toy!"

Merlin winced as Rowena's voice pierced through his skull. He did feel quite bad for making such a show, but in his defense, Arcturus had provoked him. And it wasn't like he had wanted to harm his fellow housemate - just to have a bit of fun and teach him a thing or two about parselmouths.

"I expected much more from a student of your intelligence, Merlin!" Rowena reprimanded.

Merlin at least had the decency to look ashamed as he met Rowena's challenging glare. She stood behind Godric's desk, on the right side of his seat, with her hands on her hips. Helga was on the other side of Godric, a look of mild disappointment on her soft features. Godric seemed to be perpetually frowning, as if still trying to make sense of all that had happened.

Salazar, standing next to Rowena, looked as pleased as ever. He had started listening in on the conversation the moment that he had heard the Black boy start boasting about the Muggle that his father had Obliviated. He was pleased by Merlin's reaction, to say the least. Merlin clearly possessed pride for who he was, but not an excess of it. He was smart enough to know that it was best to not harm the heir to one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world. A cunning boy indeed.

"Salazar," Rowena started, turning on him with the same glare. "What have you to say to your pupil?"

Salazar moved his gaze to Merlin, who seemed to be quite interested in his feet. "I have to say that I have clearly taught him well," he stated. Merlin's head snapped up in surprise.

"Have enough sense to at least scold the boy," Helga recommended with a frown, effectively cutting off Rowena before she could begin to scream her head off at him.

Salazar scoffed and shook his head. "You three would do well to learn how to understand Parseltongue. Merlin made a point of telling the snake to not harm Arcturus, only tease him. It was all in good fun."

"Magic is dangerous if misused and should not be used as a game over supper!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose there is that," Salazar admitted in a bored tone. He returned his attention to Merlin as he added, "Do make sure that Rowena does not catch you having fun again."

Merlin pressed his lips together and looked down to hide his amusement at Rowena's livid expression.

"Come now, Salazar," Godric scolded softly. "Show some respect for your colleague. You must see that Rowena is at least correct about Merlin misusing magic."

Salazar sighed in defeat, although Merlin thought it sounded a bit feigned. He seemed to know how to pick his battles. "I do apologize, Rowena. You are correct in that respect," he said. "Merlin, it was rather reckless to let your emotions rule your magic in that way."

"I apologize, to all," Merlin stated modestly. "I should not have allowed myself to get provoked."

He met Salazar's eyes then and could not help but notice the proud glint.

As Merlin turned to take his leave, he heard Salazar say, "Meet me in my chambers tomorrow before we break our fast so we may discuss your future Parseltongue lessons."

Merlin looked over his shoulder to voice his compliance, but his voice faltered at the unimpressed glare of Rowena. The young boy balked and managed to squeak out a "Yessir," before dashing out of the office.

* * *

 _Your loyalties are going to kill us all, Rowena._

Rowena's jaw clenched as Salazar's words echoed in her mind. That was what he had whispered to her during their sorting ceremony, and the reason that the statement still stuck with her was because she feared that it may have held some truth.

However, Rowena could not simply turn away Igraine's daughter. She was dear friends with the woman, and Rowena was her last hope. Her eldest daughter had fled in fear of Uther's choice of husband for her, and her youngest was a Squib. Morgana was Igraine's last hope for a successor to the throne of Avalon.

Avalon was a well-kept secret. Those who spoke of it referred to it as a mere legend. It was the only true safe haven for magical folk - both being and beast. Even gaining passage to Avalon was difficult - it required proof of meaning no malicious intent. The Charms that concealed the place were simply magnificent at detecting those who meant harm and keeping them out. The secret island was often the place to which the wounded would flee, for they knew of the legends regaling its healing environment.

And Lady Igraine was the queen of that island. With Morgause gone and Elaine possessing no magic, Morgana was the only chance at making sure that Avalon would not be lost to wizardkind. If no one ruled Avalon, the wards would simply fade and it would become just another island to be violated by the greedy ambitions of men.

But Morgana was Uther's stepdaughter, raised in the House of Pendragon. Who was to say that she would not spy for the man that so kindly took in a daughter that was not his own? Rowena surely despised King Uther - along with every other witch and wizard - but she knew that the man was smart. Conniving, certainly. She would not put it past him to raise a witch daughter simply to use her as a spy.

"Rowena," Helga's voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You are awfully quiet."

"Simply deep in thought, dear friend," Rowena answered quietly. "Sleep well, Helga. I must attend some matters in the library."

Helga smiled kindly before leaving her friend. As the kind, younger woman walked to her quarters, Rowena's frown deepened with worry.

This was very risky territory that would require a lot of... cunning. Her newfound alliance with Salazar seemed to have been just in the nick of time.

* * *

Merlin could not leave the Headmaster's Office soon enough. He barrelled down the stairway and quickly made his way towards the dungeons of the castle and a warm bed to sleep off the excitement of the day. He had hoped that he would be able to find Cliodna after supper and see how she was faring, as well as welcome Cadogan back to the castle, but it seemed that his show of theatrics had made that rather impossible.

Merlin rounded the corner with his thoughts jumbled, not even noticing the person walking in his direction before they nearly collided. He stopped short and gasped in surprise, then he felt his features darken as he recognized the person standing before him.

Morgana.

He gave her a curt nod and muttered, "Good evening."

"Good evening," she greeted in turn, an elegant smile gracing her regal features. "You are Merlin, correct? That was quite a show."

Merlin's eyes widened slightly. He had wished that there would not be much talk of his theatrics. "Oh - uh - y - you noticed?" he stammered.

Morgana nodded. "I think everyone did," she confessed jokingly. "Very impressive. Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

Merlin frowned slightly. He could teach her, but did he really want to? No, not quite. "Procuring a snake is quite simple transfiguration, I'm sure you could - "

"No, no, I know that. Transfiguration is my strong suit," she interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand that slightly irked Merlin. "I meant how you _talked_ to it. That snake was like your puppet."

Merlin's frown deepened. Could people _learn_ how to speak Parseltongue? Salazar _had_ mentioned something about his colleagues learning to _understand_ Parseltongue, but was there really a difference? "I... I don't know," he started slowly. "I'm not sure that it is something that can be learned."

"You're not sure?" she questioned in a manner that made Merlin feel rather nervous. She arched an eyebrow up and gave him a rather intimidating glare. A stark contrast to her previous cheery and graceful demeanour.

"Er, well, I - " Merlin stopped his stuttering and sighed. "I can look into it, if you would like."

Morgana's face brightened at that. "Lovely! Do sleep well, Merlin."

On that note, she set off on her way, leaving Merlin to wonder why he didn't just say no.

* * *

As Merlin had suspected, the discussion that Salazar wanted to have about their "future Parseltongue lessons" was something of a disguise.

They were talking about the future of their Parseltongue lessons, of course. However, those Parseltongue lessons were beginning to take on a new objective. With the start of his second year at Hogwarts, Salazar planned to start the breeding of the basilisk, which is why on that particular morning, he led Merlin into the secret chamber they had discovered a few months earlier.

"Let's see how much you remember from your readings," Salazar started as he paced around the large chamber. Merlin noticed, with a hint of amusement, that a statue of Salazar's head had been carved out. He seemed to have more in common with Godric than he realized.

"Everything, of course," Merlin replied.

"Then tell me: what is the process of hatching a basilisk?" Salazar inquired.

"One must hatch a hen's egg beneath a toad," Merlin answered.

"And how does a cockatrice differ from a basilisk?"

"A cockatrice can only hatch from a cock egg incubated beneath a toad."

"One more question: how do you differ between male and female basilisks?"

"Males have a scarlet plume on their heads," Merlin answered confidently.

"It seems that Rowena was not wrong in claiming your intelligence," Salazar praised.

"Thank you, Lord Salazar," Merlin replied. "I had a question, if you did not mind."

"Proceed," Salazar allowed with a nod.

"I was only wondering if... is it possible to _learn_ Parseltongue?" he asked quietly. Salazar's features settled into a deep frown and Merlin quickly added, "I was only thinking of what you said in Lord Godric's office." It was much easier for him to lie than he had expected.

Salazar's frown softened, though only by a fraction. "Parselmouths are born, not made," he answered icily. "Few wizards are skilled enough to be able to understand the language, but one must be born with the skill to speak it."

"Oh. Thank you for your answer," Merlin replied politely.

Salazar decided to let the conversation end there. He turned and begin walking deeper into the chamber, motioning for Merlin to follow him. Merlin quickly followed after his teacher and into the mouth of the large statue. Once inside, he caught sight of a small cage. Inside it, a toad sat still on top of a cushion. Salazar turned to Merlin with a faint smile.

"I assume you know what is under that toad," he said.

Merlin could only nod. Suddenly, their plan seemed to be jarringly real.

* * *

Once he left the chamber, Merlin was so shaken by the realization that he was actually partaking in the breeding of _a real basilisk_ that he did not even feel his stomach grumble. Thankfully, this meant that he could focus his mind on more important matters - such as finding Cliodna and Cadogan.

Cliodna was fairly easy to find. She was standing in the middle of a moving staircase, madly scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Merlin approached her with an amused smile once the staircase stopped at his level.

"What in Circe's name are you doing?" he asked.

Cliodna jumped, clearly not having realized that he had approached her. Her startled features relaxed a bit when she realized it was only Merlin. "I am attempting to determine if these stairs move in a certain pattern," she explained. "If that's the case, I believe I can save some students much pain and suffering."

"Something tells me it is all very random," Merlin admitted. "Magic can be that way."

Cliodna shrugged and said, "It is worth trying, I suppose. By the way, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Never again boast your talents as a parselmouth in such a facetious manner. One might mistake you for belonging to house Gryffindor."

Despite the joking smile on Cliodna's face, that did a better job of making Merlin feel embarrassed of his actions than Rowena's yelling ever could.

* * *

 **Just wanted to make sure that you all know where I'm going with this: the story will be following Merlin for quite some time, and the plan is to take about 6 chapters per school year. As for his life after Hogwarts, I have it split into two distinct parts, but I'm starting to think that those will be longer than 6 chapters.**

 **All right! Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	8. The Hungry Must Feed

**Merlin and the Founders return! :) In terms of progress, this story is officially 8/42 chapters done.**

* * *

 _8\. The Hungry Must Feed_

* * *

As Merlin's second year of school commenced, he continued to partake in every lesson that was available to him.

Of course, Salazar's lessons were mandatory, but after a summer of studying Potions with Cliodna, Merlin found that he enjoyed them a lot more. Some of the spells he was taught required much more strength than Merlin possessed, like the Expulso Curse, but he found that he could at least perform them mediocrely, if not exceptionally. Besides, he was only a child. There was still so much time left for him to improve his skills.

These were followed by Helga's lessons, which some of his fellow house Slytherin students still viewed as inutile. Merlin, however, saw the value in being able to connect with nature. He was, after all, a parselmouth, so it would be terribly ironic if her were to shun nature. Unfortunately, Merlin was starting to realize that some animals were not particularly fond of snakes - hippogriffs, for one. When Helga had introduced the winged beast to the class, it treated Merlin with ample apprehension, as if it thought that he was a snake with fangs poised.

Merlin was still quite fond of Rowena's lessons on Charms, of course. Mostly because he excelled so naturally in them, but also because of the practicality of that particular field of magic. Merlin's favourite lesson of his second year thus far had been one on the Flame-Freezing Charm. Rowena had emphasized the importance of this Charm for those that ever found themselves tied to a stake.

As for Godric's lessons on Transfiguration, Merlin would be lying if he said he was excelling in them. However, they were still enjoyable, and the young boy was determined to excel in Transfiguration some day. And Merlin thought that Lord Godric was rather encouraging, even though his use of the Avifors spell was far from perfect.

With all of these new spells and interesting creatures, Merlin found himself far more preoccupied and with many more scrolls to read than his fellow housemates. Many of the green-robed students took only Salazar's classes, which Merlin thought was terribly close-minded of them. In any case, this did leave the young boy far more tired than the rest of his peers, so by the time he would stumble into the Great Hall for supper, it felt as if remaining conscious was like fighting an uphill battle.

Merlin had just managed to get a second bite of his barley without dropping it onto his robes when he felt the tap on his shoulder. It took him a moment, in his tired state, to process the contact, but once he did, he turned in his seat to see who was interrupting his much needed nourishment.

Needless to say, his jaw did drop slightly.

"So? Did you look into it?" Morgana asked with hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

Merlin glanced at his housemates to see that they were all mirroring his own shocked and apprehensive expression. He turned to Morgana and answered, "Into what, exactly?"

Morgana let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to Merlin. He could see Arcturus visibly recoil in his peripheral vision. "Parseltongue," Morgana elaborated, her tone sounding much like one that would be used to scold a child.

"Oh," Merlin started as his mind remembered that tense conversation. "You have to be born with the skill, I'm afraid, so it can't be taught," he answered, trying to keep the relief out of his tone.

"Hm," Morgana hummed, the displeasure obvious on her face. She glanced around the table, suddenly noticing the glares she was receiving, before turning to Merlin and asking, "You're quite done with that, I assume?" She pointed at his bowl of barley.

"Er, no, not - "

"Brilliant," Morgana interrupted as her hand grabbed his arm. "Then come along so we can further discuss this."

Merlin felt himself being pulled up, mildly surprised by Morgana's strength. However, that mild surprise was overwhelmed by a bubbling panic as he realized that Morgana was a _Pendragon_. He looked around at his housemates with evident desperation, but they all made quick work of avoiding Merlin's eyes and, for lack of a better expression, left him for the vulture that currently had an iron-grip on his arm. His panic was momentarily replaced by anger at his housemates for not speaking out.

 _Cadogan would've stood up for me_ , Merlin thought sourly as he followed Morgana out of the Great Hall.

 _Yes, well, Cadogan was chosen by Lord Gryffindor_ , a more logical part of his brain reminded as the two students climbed the stairs in silence.

"Are you quite sure that one has to be born with this skill?" Morgana asked, her voice breaking through the silence.

"Why are you so determined to speak Parseltongue?" Merlin retorted. He stopped walking and crossed his arms in defiance.

Morgana stopped walking as well and turned to face him. "It is a pursuit of knowledge," she answered matter-of-factly. "And I have a feeling that there is something you are not telling me."

"You cannot learn to speak Parseltongue," Merlin repeated with a stony expression on his face.

"So you are making me work for the information?" she asked, her hands settling on her hips. "Can I learn to write it?"

"No."

"Can I learn to mimic it?"

"No."

"Can I learn to understand it?"

"No."

"You hesitated!" Morgana exclaimed in delight, an accusing finger pointing at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, you can learn to understand it, but I am not sure how to teach you, and Lord Salazar said that only the most talented wizards and witches can even do that much."

"Thankfully, I am a talented witch," Morgana boasted. "If you truly do not wish to teach me anything, then you really must say so."

"I _cannot_ teach you this!" Merlin exclaimed. "If you were to ask me how to perform certain Charms, then yes, I could teach that - but this I cannot!"

"Charms, you say?" Morgana questioned. "I could certainly improve on some Charms."

 _I must learn to keep my mouth closed_ , Merlin thought to himself as he fought the urge to smack a hand to his forehead, _or otherwise magically seal it shut._

"I propose we make this an exchange of knowledge," Morgana started. "You teach me Charms, I teach you Transfiguration. It is, after all, what I am best at."

"You are in your first year at Hogwarts," Merlin stated. "What could I possibly learn from you?"

"You would be surprised how effective talent is in expanding a person's knowledge," Morgana countered. Then, she smiled knowingly and added, "Or perhaps you are not."

"Very well, but on two conditions," Merlin agreed, succumbing to her subtle praise. "One, you must not assail me about learning Parseltongue anymore. Two, you will have only one chance to prove to me that you have knowledge to offer. If I am unimpressed, then this arrangement shall be terminated."

Morgana shrugged and said, "I'll use that chance right now. Do you know what an animagus is?"

Merlin frowned. "Vaguely, though only from my own reading," he confessed. "Lord Godric has not mentioned them in our lessons."

"An animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform into an animal at their own will," Morgana explained. "But one cannot choose the animal - it is a part of your soul. As such, it requires immense focus and skill to be able to become an animagus."

"So is that what you would like to do?" Merlin asked.

"Piqued your curiosity, have I?" Morgana countered teasingly. "To answer your question, yes, I would like to become an animagus, and I think I know exactly who to ask for help."

"I hope you do not mean me, because I really do not know a thing about animagi," Merlin confessed.

"No..." Morgana trailed off for a moment, her eyes narrowing in thought, before adding, "Lady Rowena. I have reason to believe that she may be an animagus."

"How so?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana shrugged. "I have my speculations," she answered vaguely as she crossed her arms. "So, then? Is our arrangement still intact?"

Merlin pursed his lips in thought. Morgana did not seem like the kind of person he should be trusting, but she did seem very knowledgeable, and he had managed to get her to cease her questions about Parseltongue, so perhaps it would not cause any harm for them to work together. After all, if she was anything like Cliodna, then it would definitely be beneficial to work with her.

"It is," Merlin finally replied.

* * *

The echoes of footsteps died down as the two children returned to the Great Hall. Soon after, the shadows moved ever so slightly. The change was akin to the slithering of a snake, and in a few seconds, this slithering turned into the walking of a man.

Robes billowing behind him, Salazar made his way to Rowena's office with urgency and, although he would not admit it, fear in each step he took. He knew that taking in this Morgana girl would be detrimental to Hogwarts, to the Founders - damn it all, it would be detrimental to him and Rowena the most.

The door to Rowena's office was ajar, so Salazar strode in and, without hesitation, whipped his wand out to slam the door shut behind him. The action filled the stone room with an echoing boom and nothing else. Rowena stared back at him in silence, face expressionless and body rigid. After all this time, Salazar's behaviour no longer phased her as it used to. Never mind the fact that she had mostly given up on any hope that he would ever change his ways.

Usually, Salazar would be quick to break the tense, silent staring she insisted on torturing him with every time he needed to talk to her. In this case, however, words became difficult to form. It was a rare occasion that Salazar did not know _how_ to say something. The knowledge he needed to release was within his mind, of course, except it was jumbled and nonsensical and he was not a man that spoke without sure-footedness.

The prolonged silence even made Rowena worry a little. Before she could speak out about his unusual behaviour, though, Salazar finally broke the tense silence.

"Someone knows," he said simply, holding back an angry quaver in his voice.

Rowena slightly tilted her head to the side, curiosity dawning on her fair features. It was a common fashion for Rowena Ravenclaw. "Knows what?" she questioned.

Salazar clenched his jaw. She could not possibly be so dense. Either she was pretending or she had truly omitted the horrible past from her memory. "Do not play stupid, Rowena," Salazar challenged. "That half-blood girl of yours, the one with the Squib brother - she _knows_."

"Morgana? What could she - "

"She thinks you're an animagus," Salazar exclaimed, cutting off Rowena's question. That would have been a dangerous move in any other conversation, but as he watched Rowena's face drain of colour and her soft face contort into a look of horror.

"What?" she hissed, standing up from her seat. "That's _impossible_."

"I heard her talking to Merlin about it," Salazar informed, his anger barely subsiding. "Rowena, if anyone should find out why - _how_ \- we _really_ know each other - "

" _No one_ will find out! Go to sleep, Salazar," Rowena commanded in a harsh tone. She sat back down with a heavy sigh as she returned to her scrolls. "These are only the musings of a silly girl."

"Rowena, for such a bright woman, you trust others far too easily," Salazar observed with a judgemental tone. "I sincerely hope you have not misplaced your trust with the Lady Igraine."

Rowena met Salazar's icy gaze without hesitation and held it unfalteringly for a long moment of silence before quietly repeating, "Go to sleep, Salazar."

* * *

The feeling of a hand gripping his shoulder woke Merlin instantly. He had always been a light sleeper, as it had been rare for him to be able to sleep in one place for too long before he arrived at Hogwarts. Merlin blinked a few times to wake his senses and searched for the source of the strong grip. It was Salazar, of course.

"Come," Salazar commanded, straightening his spine to look down on Merlin's form. "We have work to do."

Merlin soundlessly left his bed and changed into his robes as quickly as possible. Salazar was already leaving the room when Merlin finished putting his shoes on, so he was forced to run to catch up with the older man's large stride. After a brisk walk through the castle, Merlin and Salazar soon reached the concealed trapdoor that led to their grand project. Just approaching it made Merlin's heart race. The magnitude of what he and Salazar had taken on was truly... frightening, and yet simultaneously exhilarating. The ability to tame a basilisk would be revolutionary.

The moment Merlin entered the large room he could tell that something had changed. The emerald pillow in the centre of the giant hall no longer held the egg and toad that had been placed there. Instead, it held fragments of the thick, obsidian eggshell and, among those fragments, a dormant creature resembling a snake.

It was about the length of his forearm, and just as thick. Its green scales shone with the fluid that it had lived in for the past month. Merlin slowly approached the unmoving form, entirely mesmerized. Could it possibly be dead? That would be an extreme shame.

All of a sudden, the basilisk's eyes snapped open. Merlin's looked away and closed his eyes instantly as he gasped in surprise and stumbled back, promptly falling on his bottom. He could hear a scoff from Salazar and felt his face flush in embarrassment. Merlin slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off of the unique creature.

"Where has the toad gone?" Merlin questioned as he kept his gaze fixed on the animal of which he would soon be the master.

There was a long moment of silence before Salazar answered, "All animals must feed."

* * *

 **And so begins the reign of the basilisk! And some seriously suspicious arguing between Rowena and Salazar...**

 **All feedback is much appreciated! :)**


End file.
